


Where You Belong

by Obscurilicious



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: F/M, ben barnes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 41,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obscurilicious/pseuds/Obscurilicious
Summary: Slip through a crevice between Earth and Narnia to meet a handsome King. But can he ever trust you? And can you trust him not to break your heart?





	1. Chapter 1

“Is it time to panic yet, Y/N?” you asked yourself. You had a rather embarrassing habit of talking to yourself.

“Not, yet, Y/N,” you answered yourself angrily. “You are a smart capable woman, you can do this!”

Yeah, so you didn’t just talk to yourself; you held complete conversations. But only in cases where you were extremely overwrought, and you thought getting separated from your tour group in a cave seemed like a good time to be overwrought.

“I’m being completely reasonable,” you reassured yourself. “I am probably going to die and am therefore not overreacting.”

How did you even wind up here? Your friend ditched you for touring caves and hiking the Scottish Highlands so she could get with a local, so you decided you were going on the tour anyway. And you were the only loser without a buddy, which meant the guide assigned you to a pair to be a three-way buddy system – and they promptly lost you.

You were not a huge fan of the outdoors. You never related to a line of dialogue so much as when Jack said to Rose, “You seem like an indoor girl.” This outing was Shay’s idea and she dipped on you and then your cave buddies ditched you and you were going to die. Did you keep going in hopes of finding the group? Did you stay put and whimper in hopes they’ll remember that you exist?

You decided that you couldn’t just sit still. If you were going to die it would be because of an action you took, not because you passively waited for death to take you. You watched Jeopardy and Man vs. Wild, so you figured that combination had to have given you some knowledge that would keep you alive…right?

Besides, you still had to find someone that would actually care if you kicked the bucket. No family, awesome friend who ditches you for a one night stand and a crap job that makes you miserable: this trip was the most exciting thing that had happened to you in years. And you were going to die.

Wait, was that light ahead?? You headed in that direction. It was light! “Praise you, Bear Gryllis!” you cheered happily as you moved closer to the light.

When you reached the area, it was just a small ray of light from between some chinks in a wall that had an opening that you just might be able to squeeze through. You took off your backpack and puffy vest, pushing them out ahead after you checked to make sure it was a safe landing, then you pushed yourself through, worried when your butt pocket on your jeans got stuck a little. No more sweets on this trip, the plane wouldn’t be able to take off to go home if you gain anymore weight!

You grabbed your bag and looked around, hoping to see something familiar or even better, your tour group. Had it been this quiet when you’d arrived?

“Who goes there?” a loud voice growled, making you spin to face the sound.

You babbled in surprise, your eyes still adjusting to the bright sunlight after the dark cave. “I’m sorry, I got separated from my group and I’m lost, could you show…me…how…” you trailed off. “Are…are you a Centaur?”

Muscular human arms crossed over a broad chest while the Centaur considered you. “I am Narnian,” he finally replied, waiting to see what your response would be.

“I’m…American?” you answered weakly. “Am I dead?”

After a few more moments consideration, he simply said, “Follow.”

Looking around now that your eyes had adjusted, you found yourself in the middle of a forest. You had never been anywhere this untouched; it truly put the ‘wild’ in wilderness. You didn’t hear traffic in the distance and there wasn’t an airplane in the sky. You would think you were over the rainbow if there had been wind involved. Or perhaps you were insane.

But the hindquarters? of the only living creature you saw were moving away and you knew if he got away you’d be utterly lost. You hurried up to do as he said and follow.

* * *

“Excuse me, Sir?” you called out.

He did not reply.

You hurried to catch up to him, running to reach his side. You gently tapped him and he swung his eyes around to you and growled, “What?”

“I was wondering if you could tell me where you’re leading me? Please?” you said with a smile that you hoped didn’t look like you were about to upchuck on his hooves. Definitely insane.

He didn’t speak for a moment, then said, “I am taking you to the King.”

“King? England has a Queen! And I’m not a British subject! I’m sorry if I’m trespassing but I’m lost. Could you take me to the American Embassy instead?”

He ignored your words and kept marching along, leaving you no choice but to follow. You made a few other attempts at conversation, but he never answered your questions or even acknowledged your presence any further.

You must have walked for miles. From the way the sun had moved across the sky, you had definitely walked for hours. You would like to know for certain, but when you had pulled your cell phone out to check for service, the Centaur had yanked it from your hand and slipped it into a pouch.

“It’s just my phone. I mean, mobile!” you corrected yourself, just in case he was British.

He gave you a look that really made you decide not to question him. Your hold on sanity must be tenuous enough without arguing with a mythical creature, thus your attempt to embrace your inner Woman vs. Wild and trying to tell time and distance by the sun.

Finally you noticed that the path became wider and then looked like a dirt road. The road became wider and well-traveled, though still packed dirt. You came to a small village, the likes of which you had no inkling could still exist in a modern world. The homes at the edge of the village were small, tidy stone cottages with thatched roofs.

Your companion nodded to a few villagers, and many of them were decidedly not human. Your fears for your sanity increased greatly as you took in the faces that were watching you trudge through the main street.

Moving farther into town revealed larger building, some two and three stories tall and bearing signs for businesses.

As the sun began to set, you approached a set of gates. The light was dim as the haze of dusk overcame the light, but you were pretty sure it was a castle. You were leaning heavily toward insanity. Your brain had finally taken over and all of the history and fantasy books you had read had created an alternate reality. You were officially in lala land.

You were exhausted and starving, as well. The Centaur led you into the palace and left you inside a side room with orders not to move. You sank gratefully into a chair and leaned your head against your hand and dozed.

* * *

You sat upright with a start what felt like moments later, but from the noticeably reduced amount of sunlight streaming in through the window, you realized you must have actually slept for a while. You hastily wiped your mouth for drool and looked to where the noise that woke you had originated. You saw a silver-haired, bespectacled gentleman with a friendly smile on his face. With his bushy beard and chubby stature he could be…”Santa Claus?”

The gentleman gave you a curious look and you remembered, “Oh, sorry, I mean Father Christmas.”

The fellow’s eyes widened in surprise before he began to laugh, and honestly, his belly jiggled like a bowl full of jelly. “Oh, goodness, I haven’t laughed like that in an age,” he said, removing his spectacles to dry his eyes. “No, I am Doctor Cornelius. Thunderdream brought you to see the King, but he is away at present so I thought I would keep you company until he returns.”

“Oh, thank you,” you said, unsure if that was the correct response. “Am…am I a prisoner?”

“For now let’s just say you’re our guest,” he said kindly as he walked over to join you. “May I?”

“Of course, please,” you answered, oddly comforted by his presence even though you had known him for about two minutes. “When will we know if I’m going to continue to be a guest?” you asked politely. “My tour group will surely miss me at some point.”

“We will need to see what King Caspian says on the subject. Now, may I ask a name to go with your lovely face?” he asked pleasantly.

You dropped your eyes briefly in embarrassment to be called lovely. “Y/N Y/L/N. Pleased to meet you,” you said.

“The pleasure is mine, my dear. Have you been offered tea?”

“No, sir. I believe my escort left me with a guard,” you replied quietly, embarrassed though you didn’t know why. “I doubt they really thought about refreshments.”

Doctor Cornelius scowled and went to the door, summoning a passing servant to fetch tea and snacks for him and his guest, then returned to sit across from you at the small table where you had napped.

“Now, shall we get to know one another while we wait for our refreshments?” he said pleasantly.

“Yes, but may I ask…where am I?” you asked, feeling stupid but unable to think of another way to find out other than just blurting it out.

“You’re in Narnia, my dear,” he answered gently.

“And…where is Narnia?” you asked, confused.

“Well, I could tell you that we are bordered by Archenland in the south, the Great Eastern Ocean, the north by the River Shribble and mountains on the west, but I suspect that none of those names mean anything to you,” he said shrewdly.

You shook your head and whispered, “No, I have never heard of them.” You smiled hopefully and said, “But I’m not from Europe?”

Doctor Cornelius shook his head, dashing your hopes. “I’m afraid neither am I.”

“Oh,” you said quietly, face scrunched up as you tried to wrap your mind around the idea that you had traveled out of Europe in the space of an afternoon. On foot. “I just…slipped through an opening where I saw light.”

“Ah, yes. Well, there are apparently cracks and crevices between our worlds. They seem to overlap in places, you see.”

Your eyebrows crawled up your forehead until you imagined you looked like a human-owl hybrid. “Our…worlds. Overlap. And this is a different world.”

“Yes, that’s it!” he exclaimed, slapping his hands on the tabletop happily. “I didn’t expect you to accept this so handily. How extraordinary!”

You stared at him in a bit of a daze. “I’m so sorry to disappoint,” you said cautiously, “but I think I am not accepting things as, ah, handily as you think.”

“Oh. Well, you will,” he said as there was a knock at the door. “Come in!”

He gestured for the snack he had ordered to be placed upon the table. It looked to be enough food for at least six people. “This is a snack?” you asked in amazement.

“I have a healthy appetite,” he said with a smile.

“I see. Is there somewhere I can freshen up, please?”

“Ah, yes. Maira, please show Lady Y/N where she can wash up and then help her find her way back,” he said with a wave of one chubby hand while he reached for a sandwich with the other.

“This way, m'lady,” she said with a slight curtsy.

“I’m not a lady,” you whispered nervously. “I don’t want to give anyone the wrong idea.”

“If Doctor Cornelius says you’re a lady, then so you are,” she replied with a friendly smile.

You smiled back weakly, knowing that at least you had tried to explain.

* * *

You used the toilet and washed up a bit, appalled at how dirty you were. You had met several people looking this messy. How embarrassing. Even if you had grown up with nothing, you always tried to present yourself as neatly as possible.

You did the best you could and stepped back into the hallway and followed Maira back to the sitting room where Doctor Cornelius stood upon your arrival. “Maira, perhaps you could see if any of the ladies of a size with Lady Y/N could loan a few frocks or whatever ladies wear. And put them in the Rose Room,” he suggested. “I imagine she will be staying with us for a while.”

Maira curtsied and left.

“Doctor Cornelius, sir, I’m not a lady!”

“Nonsense, my dear,” he brushed aside your objection. “Come and eat.”

You shook your head and took a seat, filling your plate when your stomach growled at the sight of the food. “I just don’t want to mislead you.”

“I appreciate your honesty, but nobility is not always a matter of birth,” he said, patting your hand. “Now, eat up.”

* * *

You both ate and Maira returned to remove the plates and brought fresh tea. You sipped and chatted, an almost surreal air to the situation. You were taking tea with a King’s advisor in a world that apparently existed adjacent to the one you had always known. You were almost certain that you were awake. Now you had to divine whether you were sane.

A little while later, Maira returned.”You’re wanted, Doctor Cornelius.”

“Ah, that will be King Caspian. I shall return soon, my dear,” he said, smiling as he hefted his bulk from the chair and left without another word.

* * *

**  
** Doctor Cornelius went to Caspian’s study as quickly as he could. He had discussed you with the King’s Lord Guardian, Lord Ramind, before he had joined you in the sitting room. He knew that Ramind had decided you were a dire threat, sight unseen. **  
**

When he arrived, he overheard Ramind politely bickering with the King.

“Your Majesty, she could be a spy!” Lord Ramind said in exasperation.

“From all I have heard, she’s a timid, confused girl,” Caspian said pleasantly. “Come, Doctor Cornelius, you have spent the afternoon with her. Tell me all.”

Doctor Cornelius smiled indulgently at his former pupil. Caspian had always had an impish streak and he loved him like a son. “As you say, Your Majesty, she is a timid girl. She is from The World of Adam and Eve, though apparently quite a different time and part of her world than the High Kings and Queens.” He shook his head. “She knows nothing of our world, but we cannot question her presence. If Aslan has shown her the way to our world, there must be a purpose to her coming.”

“There, you see, Ramind? She has a purpose and we must allow her to find it,” he said pleasantly, but he rubbed his eyes tiredly. “Besides, Thunderdream is the only one who can return her to the passage to her own world and there’s no telling when he will return. We must make her welcome.”

“Your Majesty, I must insist that you keep her under guard til Thunderdream returns!”

“No, Lord Ramind,” he said simply.

“She may have been sent here to seduce you and learn your secrets or even assassinate you!” Lord Ramind said excitedly.

“You think I cannot protect myself from one meek girl?” Caspian said sharply.

“Of course Your Grace, but –.”

Caspian interrupted him by raising his hand and smiled confidently. “She will not seduce me.”

“How can you be so certain? Begging your pardon, Majesty, but you have been at war since the night your uncle ordered your murder. You have not had very much experience with women,” the advisor pointed out awkwardly.

“You forget, Lord Ramind, that I have been at court since I was six. I may not have had much direct experience with women, but I have observed enough to know that there are a few out there that are good and kind, and I believe that Aslan would bid me to be kind to this woman until she gives me a reason not to be so.

“Now,” Caspian continued, turning to Doctor Cornelius with a twinkle in his eye, “where is this woman, that I may see for myself if she is come to bend me to her will with her feminine wiles.”

* * *

You were puttering nervously around the room, looking at books and bric-a-brac, trying to keep from outright panic. The King was probably deciding your fate even as you paced the floor. You were the topic of conversation with a king! This could not end well.

There was a light knock on the door and you spun to face it as it opened. A young man with old eyes appeared. He was absolutely the most beautiful human being you had ever seen. He was wearing a simple, unadorned doublet belted over loose-fitting trousers and knee-high boots, shoulder-length hair pulled back into a partial tail that drew emphasis to his gorgeous eyes and cheekbones. He had a beard that looked a bit scruffy but absolutely did not take away from his perfection.

You had never experienced the words 'thunderstruck’  or been stunned into speechlessness before, yet you found yourself staring at him and didn’t even hear that Doctor Cornelius was speaking. The silver-gray, elegantly dressed gentleman beside him was almost entirely dismissed next to the glory that was the incredible, slim but strong-looking epitome of tall, dark and handsome.

When you realized that you were staring and missing the conversation. “I’m so sorry, Doctor Cornelius, I was distracted,” you said quietly, looking at the friendly old gentleman with an embarrassed smile.

“Of course, my dear, it has been a long day for you,” he said kindly, covering your lapse. “I would like to introduce you to King Caspian and Lord Ramind.”

“Oh,” you said, looking between the handsome young man and the distinguished older gentleman with Doctor Cornelius. Though he was less than half his age and dressed far more plainly, you never doubted which man was the King. You looked back to the handsome man and said, “I’m so sorry to have trespassed, Your Majesty. I didn’t even know it was possible to go so far off track.”

Caspian had also been staring into your eyes, in a sort of trance himself. He had never found himself so enraptured by a woman before. He blinked himself awake, charmed by your smile and your honesty, entranced by your beauty and bearing. “You are welcome here at Cair Paravel. Please make yourself at home.”

Your eyes darted to Lord Ramind and you saw that he had the expression of someone who had thought he had been given a sweet and bit into a lemon instead. “I don’t want to be a bother. Shouldn’t I just go…back?”

“Yes, you should,” Lord Ramind grumbled.

“It is, however, impossible at present,” King Caspian said to Ramid with a warning in his tone. “Let me escort you to your room, my Lady.”

“Um, sorry to be a bother but I…why is it impossible for me to go back?” you said as if you were worried that he was going to yell 'Off with her head!’ at any moment.

“You’re no bother at all, My Lady,” he said kindly. “Thunderdream, the Centaur who found you on patrol, left Cair Paravel again almost immediately. Until he returns, we have no way of knowing where to return you. Unless you have an idea?”

“Oh, God no,” you said quickly. “I have the worst sense of direction ever.”

Caspian smiled. “Then you see the problem.”

“Oh. How long will he be gone?” you asked. “I have a plane to catch…and a job…”

“I have no way of knowing. The Centaurs don’t adhere to a schedule,” he said regretfully. “I apologize for any upset this will cause your husband…”

“Oh, I’m not married,” you said distractedly, missing the smile that spread across Caspian’s face at your announcement. “I guess…we just wait?”

Doctor Cornelius and Lord Ramind were both looking at King Caspian when you looked up again, Doctor Cornelius with joy and Lord Ramind with – was that disgust and fear?

“We must wait, yes,” Caspian said. “Now, you must be tired. Doctor Cornelius, which chamber did you order prepared for our guest?”

“The Rose Room,” he said promptly, speaking over Lord Ramind exclaiming, “But Your Majesty!”

Caspian held his hand out to you and you crossed the room hesitantly.

“I’m sure you have better things to do than to take me to bed,” you said, amazed that he was guiding you there himself.

Caspian snorted trying to keep from laughing inappropriately, eyes wide open and lips pulled in. He looked years younger and became even more handsome, if possible, but you still felt like an idiot when the realization of what you said hit you. You covered your face with your hands. “I did not just say that.”

“Now, now, my dear, we all know what you meant,” Doctor Cornelius comforted you, giving Caspian the stink-eye for his childish behavior. “Come with me, we’ll call Maira take you to your room.”

“No, my Lady, I’m sorry. Please, allow me the honor of escorting you to your door?” Caspian said with a bow.

You narrowed your eyes, trying to discern if he was mocking you. You saw only sincerity in his eyes, though, and nodded. He stepped forward and extended his arm so that you could link yours through and headed to the door.

You hesitated a moment and looked back to say, “Thank you for your kindness, Doctor Cornelius. And it was nice to meet you, Lord Ramind.”

They both bowed, Doctor Cornelius with a smile.

* * *

King Caspian walked arm in arm with you, giving you a small tour on the way to your room. “I’ll show you around the rest of the castle and the grounds tomorrow,” he said happily. “Some parts are still under construction. This is actually the second castle to be built here. The first fell to ruins after my ancestors conquered this land. They ruled from a different castle. We have unified our people now and wish to rebuild on the site of Narnia’s former glory.”

“I’m sorry, I know nothing of your country. I am still a bit in doubt of my sanity, actually,” you apologized.

“Of course. We can have a brief history lesson tomorrow, as well. If you’d like?” he added, not wanting to force you if you weren’t interested.

“Oh yeah, yes. I love history, but I don’t want to be a bother. I’m sure you’re very busy.”

“Never too busy to welcome a lovely visitor,” he said, stopping before an open door.

You started at his words before deciding he was simply being kind. You looked into the room and saw the maid from earlier, Maira, folding back the blankets on your bed.

“This is your room. Maira will help you if you need anything, and I’m just down the hall. Sleep well,” he said, bowing slightly. “I must return to my study for a while before I rest.”

“Goodnight,” you whispered.

You watched him turn to go back the way you came, astounded that he had simply gone out of his way for a plain, common stranger.

He looked back as he turned a corner and, seeing you watching him, waved and smiled before he disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

You watched the King disappear and then entered the room wearing a perplexed expression.

“Something troubling you, M'Lady?”

“Is he…is the King really that…nice?” you blurted, completely at a loss.

She nodded fondly. “He is. I’ve known many noble families, nowhere near his level of importance, mind you, and each and every one of them treated their servants worse. Pity the poor man, for he’ll have to be marrying one of their daughters soon.”

“Oh, is he engaged?” you asked, rather hoping he was. If he was taken, maybe your stomach would quit flipping every time he looked at you.

“No, much to Lord Ramind’s displeasure. He’s constantly at the King to get married and have an heir. Poor man.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because he isn’t free to fall in love. He has to worry about offending one family if he pays more attention to someone else’s daughter, making sure that she’s got the right temperament to rule, that she’s willing to make sacrifices for Narnia. He can’t just fancy someone and kiss her and hold hands; he has to read her file that Lord R. will have put together.”

“Wow. I hadn’t really considered that. I suppose he has to put the country before his own wants. But he seems great, I bet half the girls in the kingdom want to marry him.”

“Probably more, but none of them actually know him, do they? They want to marry the King, not Caspian.”

“Oh, I see what you mean,” you said quietly. “And he didn’t choose this life.”

“Yes, M'Lady.”

“Please call me Y/N!” you asked. “I am not nobility and I would prefer it.”

“All right, Y/N. But only when we’re alone,” she said with a smile. “Now, you look like you would enjoy a good soak.”

“Oh, a bath sounds amazing!”

“Right through there. I laid out a nightgown and robe for you.”

“Who loaned me these things? I want to thank them.”

“Lord Klumin’s daughter Niva. She’s a good sort, and already married.”

“Well, hopefully I won’t be here to impose on all of your kindness for very long,” you said as you slipped off your hiking boots and groaned at having your feet free.

“Hmmm if you say so, Y/N,” she agreed.

You looked up curiously at her tone. “Wait…that sounded skeptical.”

She shrugged. “Aslan doesn’t send people between worlds without a purpose. If you’re here, he has a reason.”

“I can’t imagine. Perhaps this Aslan opened the way for someone else and I blundered through, like I have most of the rest of my life.”

Maira simply smiled a mysterious smile and said, “Maybe you’re right. Only time will tell. Now go on before your bath gets cold.”

“You ran it already? Thank you!” you said, then went into the bathroom and undressed, dipping your fingers in to test the water, which was perfect.

The bathroom was decorated to match the bedroom. For being called The Rose Room, you weren’t choked by shades of pink and roses and potpourri. It was actually done in an almost pearly silver-gray paint with a slightly lighter silver silk coverlet embroidered with roses and vines. The crown moulding had roses carved into it and the porcelain tiles in the bathroom were silver with ivory and red roses.

The tub was a dream come true. You only had a shower at home, so this deep tub was glorious. You soaked for a while after you had washed your hair and were squeaky clean.

You were relaxed and drowsy when you got out and put on the soft lawn nightgown you were loaned. You were surprised to see Maira waiting for you.

“You didn’t need to wait,” you said, worried that you had done something wrong.

“Oh, most nights I won’t, but I wanted to make sure there wasn’t anything you needed. Snack? More blankets?”

“No, thank you, I’m really tired. For once I think I may fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow,” you said with a sleepy smile.

“Do you usually have trouble sleeping?”

“Yes. Plagued my whole life,” you said with a frown.

“Well, you’re safe here, so sleep well and I will wake you and help you dress for breakfast.”

“Oh, I can dress myself, you don’t need to help! I don’t want to be a bother.”

She made a face. “Let’s just see, yes? The clothing I brought you is a bit more complicated than what you were wearing.”

“Yes, all right. Thank you, Maira,” you said warmly.

“You’re welcome, Y/N. Goodnight.”

* * *

Caspian returned to his study, not in the least surprised to find Lord Ramind waiting for him.

“Your Majesty, we cannot treat this…woman…as an equal and an honored guest! It could be a threat to you and could be misconstrued by the families of the girls that you should be courting!”

“I know my duty, Lord Ramind, and I grow tired of hearing about it several times a day,” Caspian said in a tone filled with warning.

“Speaking of which, when exactly do you plan to secure the throne and give Narnia an heir?” Lord Ramind asked, completely disregarding the warning in Caspian’s voice.

“I have not yet met the right woman to make my queen, let alone my wife.”

“They are one and the same,” Ramind said with a wave of his hand, as usual ignoring Caspian’s wish for a woman he could love and respect for his wife. “Princes do not have the luxury of falling in love, Your Majesty!”

“I know that,” Caspian railed, losing his temper and gaining back a bit of his accent that he had worked hard to lose when he gained the throne as not to remind his subjects with his every word that he was from those who oppressed them for centuries. “I know my duty: marry a plump Narnian girl and get an heir upon her posthaste. Well, pardon me if I want a little more from marriage than a broodmare.”

Ramind bowed low, finally realizing that he had pushed his king too far. “My apologies, Your Grace. I have overstepped my place.”

Caspian sighed heavily, scrubbing his hands across his face tiredly. “No, I’m sorry. You have only my best interests at heart, and what’s more the best interests if Narnia. I will give your suggestions their due consideration.”

Ramind perked up. “Then I may lock the girl in a chamber?”

“No, but I will see to it that she is guarded.”

“That will do, I suppose. May I propose Sterns and Dassick to lead a detail?”

“I will guard her myself,” he declared, giving Ramind a look that dared him to argue.

He argued. “Majesty–.”

“You wish her to be watched, yes?” Caspian interrupted.

“Yes,” Ramind bit out resentfully. “But not by you, Your Majesty.”

“I’m afraid that I am your only option,” Caspian answered brusquely. “I will not insult her if her intentions are good, and neither will I be tricked if they are less so. And I am through discussing it.”

“As you wish, Majesty,” Ramind said politely, bowing. “If there is nothing further, I will let you get back to your work.”

“Yes, goodnight, Ramind.”


	3. Chapter 3

You were already awake when Maira tapped on your door the next morning. You had awakened as the sunlight streamed into your room. You had been a light sleeper since it had become dangerous not to be so.

“Good morning, Y/N,” she said pleasantly. “I see you’re an early riser.”

“Yes,” you said simply. “And you were right, I do need help with these clothes. Can women not wear trousers?”

“Of course. I just borrowed the more traditional garb, but I can ask about.”

“Oh, no, I’m sorry! I don’t mean to sound ungrateful,” you rushed out.

“Don’t worry, Y/N. You’re fine.” She looked you up and down. “That garment you were wearing wasn’t as much padding in your bosom as I thought.”

You looked down. “Oh, yeah, they’re a pain.”

“I imagine. Let’s get you dressed. The King has invited you to join him for breakfast.”

“Oh! I…alright.”

Maira helped you into a dress that fit you beautifully, though it showed more cleavage than you usually preferred.

“You look lovely.”

“I feel like my boobs are going to pop out,” you said worriedly, pushing them into the fabric uselessly. “Now I just look lopsided.”

Maira snickered and said, “We can do a little alteration later, but right now you need to get down to the dining room.”

She led you down to a much smaller room than you had envisioned. King Caspian was standing by the window reading a document and sipping from a cup. You found yourself staring at him dumbly; he was simply gorgeous. Maira tapped your arm and you said, “Oh!”

Caspian turned and saw you in the doorway and went to the table, setting his cup and papers down and then walked over to the doorway. “Good morning Lady Y/N, Maira.”

“Good morning,” you said.

“Did you sleep well?” he asked politely.

“Yes, thank you,” you answered quietly,

Caspian was forcing himself to maintain eye contact. He had thought you lovely last night, of course, but you had been exhausted and strangely attired. Now, you were rested and wearing clothing that fitted you perfectly and your curves were honestly making Caspian’s mouth water a bit.

He cleared his throat when he caught himself staring at you, looking over at Maira to see her watching him knowingly. He flushed a bit and said, “Maira, would you please let Cook know that we’re ready for breakfast?”

Maira curtsied and said, “Yes, Majesty.”

When she left, King Caspian held his arm out again as he had last night. You accepted it and he took you over to the place setting adjacent to his.

“Am I supposed to do that?” you asked hesitantly.

“Do what?”

“Curtsy? I don’t know the proper etiquette. I don’t want to insult you when you’re being so nice.”

“No, I would actually love it if you didn’t do all that. It would be nice to have a friend.”

“You want to be friends with me?” you said, voice a bit squeaky. “Why?”

Caspian smiled and you forgot to breathe. “Because you don’t have any and I am surrounded by people either I have to order around or who try to order me around. I would like to have someone I can simply talk to without having to remember I am a King.”

Your eyebrows shot up and you shook your head in shock. “I can’t forget you’re a King! My life is in your hands!”

Caspian reached over and covered your hand with his. “You are completely safe here.”

You looked down at his hand and pulled yours out from under it. “I don’t want you to have the wrong idea about me, Your Majesty. I’m really not a _friendly_  girl. You may think because you’re all perfect and handsome and a king that you can have any woman you want, but I would rather sleep in a cave than have to be your special friend to stay here in the castle.” You pushed your chair back and stood. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m not much of a breakfast eater.”

You turned your back to leave the room and felt a hand on your arm. You looked down to see King Caspian’s big hand with long, elegant fingers gently holding your arm, but when you met his eyes he pulled it back and held both up as if to surrender. “I did not mean any of what I said the way you seem to have taken it, Lady Y/N. I assure you, I didn’t mean to insult you.”

You studied his face for a moment. You didn’t know him but he certainly seemed sincere. You looked down and said, “I’m sorry, Your Majesty. I’m not repaying your hospitality very nicely.”

“No, I said everything wrong. I just… I’m curious about your world, you’re stuck in mine…perhaps we can talk. You are under no obligation, of course. But I hope you will at least join me for meals?”

“Of course. I’m sorry, Your Majesty,” you said, embarrassed.

“Please, call me Caspian,” he said with a smile that made you want to give him anything he wanted.

“I’ll try, Your – Caspian,” you said with a smile. “Oh, there’s a Caspian Sea on my world!”

“Really?” he said, intrigued. “I am the tenth king of my name, so that is really interesting. Yours is the World of Adam and Eve, and I am a son of Adam.”

“Wait, seriously? You came from my world? Or your ancestors did?” you asked, completely fascinated.

“Yes! You’re a daughter of Eve!”

“Tell me everything!” you said excitedly as servants began bringing covered platters and dishes.

* * *

You ate and talked and laughed, and after you finished breakfast he took you on a tour of the palace. He showed you the parts that were completed and promised to show you the plans for the rest another day.

Caspian had to do some work, so you accompanied him to his study and chose a volume from his bookshelf on Narnian history, then settled on a small sofa and read while he did paperwork.

Caspian kept looking over at you, charmed by your interest in his land as well as the way you bit your lip while you read. Your eyebrows would occasionally shoot up in surprise and you would sometimes flip back a few pages as if you had made a connection to something you had read earlier.

And yes, you were beautiful. Not in a traditional way, perhaps. You had a shyness to you that may have made you less sought after in your world, because you certainly didn’t seem to have an ounce of vanity or even awareness of your beauty. But there was such depth and intelligence and curiosity and honesty in your every expression – Caspian had never experienced the like. Women he met were always trying to please him, make him see them. He had never been so embarrassed and fascinated as when you had told him you’d rather sleep in a cave than be his paramour.

No woman had ever said no to him for anything in his life. Not that he had used that to his advantage. No, he was a sexual neophyte at best after some drunken fumbling with a girl in some port or another when he had been sailing to find his Father’s Lords. He had enjoyed the physical release, of course, but he wanted more than that.

He wanted love. He wanted to wake up and see the woman he loved – and who loved him, not his crown – next to him. He wanted a best friend who couldn’t wait to wake up just so she could see him.

So of all of the women currently in his Kingdom, the only one who did not seem to care about him being a king, and in fact actually seemed to dislike the fact – well, that was the one who was making his heart race at that moment.

Stupid heart.

* * *

A while later, after Caspian had actually been able to focus on his work and get a few documents read and approved, there was a knock at his door.

“Come in,” he called, watching you continue to read as if so engrossed you didn’t notice the interruption.

The door opened and Lord Ramind appeared, shooting a dirty look over at you when he saw you reading by the window. Caspian cleared his throat and Lord Ramind turned his attention to him. Caspian was pleased that you were so distracted, now, as you didn’t see the expression on Ramind’s face.

“Is there something you need, Ramind?” Caspian asked, a thread of warning in his tone.

“If I may have a word, Majesty?” he asked solicitously. “In private?”

“Of course,” Caspian replied politely. “Y/N?”

You didn’t reply. Caspian smiled and stood up, walking over to you and tapping you on the shoulder.

“Ack!” you shrieked eloquently.

Caspian laughed. “Would you excuse us for a few minutes, please? Lord Ramind requires my attention. Perhaps you can go collect a cloak and we can tour the grounds?”

“Of course,” you answered immediately, embarrassed at how involved you had gotten in the book. You stood and said, “Oh, hello, Lord Ramind.”

“Good day, Lady Y/N,” he said politely.

“Meet me in the dining room and we’ll go for a walk after lunch,” Caspian directed you with a smile that made it seem less an order.

You nodded and left the room.

Caspian smiled to notice that you took the book with you.


	4. Chapter 4

“Your Majesty,” Lord Ramind began a scarce second after the door clicked shut. “You cannot keep her with you all day! How must it look that she is in a private room with you for so long?”

“Oh, are you worried for her reputation? How kind of you, Ramind,” Caspian said just the tiniest bit sarcastically.

“Actually, I am concerned that you will go out of your way to spend time with her but refuse to make any effort to find a wife and produce an heir.”

“Tis a shame you could not produce an heir,” Caspian said with a tight smile. “You nag as much as a woman so I could just marry you and be done with it.”

Lord Ramind straightened his spine indignantly. “I beg your pardon, My King. I do this for Narnia, not for some misplaced desire to rule.”

Caspian sighed. “I’m sorry, Ramind. Please forgive me. You serve me honorably and deserve my respect.”

Ramind nodded stiffly. “Of course, Your Grace. Enjoy your walk,” he said before bowing and leaving Caspian’s study.

Caspian ran his hands over his face. Was it so wrong for him to want something other than duty in his life?

* * *

Caspian went back to the small dining room where he took his meals alone and was ridiculously happy to see you waiting for him, nose buried in the book. He cleared his throat and you jumped again, which he found adorable.

Perhaps Lord Ramind had a point.

“I’m beginning to be jealous of that book. I’m certain you like it better than me,” he joked when you finally noticed his arrival. He came and sat down next to you at the table and you smiled at him.

“I’ve never been disappointed by a book,” you said quietly.

Caspian tilted his head slightly. “But you have been by people?”

You shrugged. “Hasn’t everyone?”

“Yes, I suppose so. But given a chance, sometimes people can also exceed all expectations,” he said softly.

You looked up at him and saw the gentle expression he was wearing and oh, there went that flipping thing with your stomach again. “I’ll have to consider getting some expectations one of these days then,” you whispered back.

Caspian smiled, then rang a bell and a servant appeared momentarily. “We’re ready whenever you are,” he told the answering steward.

* * *

After a few awkward moments the conversation picked up again and before long you were chatting away like old friends. You were continuously asking him questions about Narnia and his ancestors and the war. He asked you about your world and you described the technology and how life is so hectic and empty.

“So that little glass box can communicate with people miles away?” he asked in amazement.

“Yes! I can show it to you later if you’d like. It has music in it and I can take pictures and pull information out of the air!”

“Out of the air? You’re having me on,” he said, certain you were joking.

“No, I wouldn’t do that to you! My world has something called the internet, and it sends messages and information and pictures and all kinds of stuff through the air!”

“How marvelous,” he declared. “People in your world must be so learned with all that information within their reach.”

“Well,” you admitted, “not really. People use it mostly to insult others anonymously and look at pictures of naked people.”

Caspian had the misfortune to be drinking when you said that and did a complete spit-take, which in turn caused you to giggle at his expression.

After he wiped his face on his napkin he said, “You said that just to make me look silly!”

You stopped laughing immediately, looked down and said, “I’m sorry, Your Majesty.”

“No no no!” he said quickly. “I’m not angry, I promise. It was hilarious.”

You found yourself staring at him like a dolt. Ugh, he must think you were an idiot! You finally remembered what you were talking about. “Actually, it’s true, though. People do have all the information they could ever want but the world is becoming an idiocracy,” you said sadly. “No one values education like they should.”

“You do, though. You’ve been reading or asking questions since breakfast,” he said with a grin.

“Your history is fascinating! I want to meet some Narnians who aren’t human. Would you tell me how to talk to them so I don’t offend anyone or hurt their feelings?”

“Of course. I appreciate that you ask and care about non-human feelings.”

“I mean…do some people not?” you asked incredulously, but then continued, “How stupid of me, of course they don’t. People in my world hate other humans with different skin colors or religions.”

“Well, then, it seems that humans are horrible wherever one goes,” he said sadly.

“You’re not,” you said shyly, looking at your plate. “Thank you for being so nice. Especially if humans can be awful here, too. You have no reason to trust me and every reason to be suspicious. I really appreciate you treating me so well.”

“I am enjoying your company. Shall we go explore? I’m eager to show you my home,” he said with pride.

“Absolutely, Your Majesty. I’m excited!”

Caspian tsked as he pulled your chair out for you to stand and said, “Please, call me Caspian.”

You stood and turned, surprised to find  him standing so closely. “Yes…Caspian,” you whispered.

And he felt it all the way to his toes.

* * *

You walked around the grounds and he showed you the plans for adding on to the castle.

“It’s so big already! Do you have something like a part that is a residence for when you have a family?”

“How do you mean?”

“Um the leaders in my world usually have a wing of their residence that is closed to the public and where they can like be themselves, I guess? They even have small kitchens for if they want to cook a favorite meal or bake.”

“Oh, I hadn’t considered that. Where I grew up I had a bed chamber but really that was all. I was not included in family events with my uncle.”

“I’m sorry, Your Majesty. I didn’t mean to bring up unpleasant memories,” you said, patting his arm to comfort him. “But when you have your own family you can make your own traditions.”

Caspian shrugged. “I have little hope of a happy family scenario like that any time soon, My Lady.”

“Oh, I just assumed you would be marrying soon. I figured your monarchies were all about getting the whole ‘heir and a spare’ thing. They are in my world.”

“Ah, yes, my impending marriage.”

“Oh, are–are you engaged? Congratulations!” you said with false brightness. For some reason the idea of him getting married made you inordinately sad, even though you had barely known him for a day.

“No, I’m not engaged, much to Lord Ramind’s chagrin.” He looked at you speculatively. “Would it bother you if I was engaged?”

“I–no, of course not! I just wondered what she would think of us spending so much time together. Maybe you should have someone else guard me?”

Caspian chuckled. “I wondered if you knew that was what was happening. I do not suspect you of any nefarious intentions, please believe me.”

“Then why are you spending nearly every minute of the day with me?” you asked quietly, looking up into his dark, dark eyes.

“Do you not wish to be with me?” he returned your question in an equally low voice.

You darted your eyes back down to break the contact. “Of course, you’ve been so nice to a complete stranger and I appreciate it. I enjoy spending time with you very much.”

“Thank you. I feel the same way about you. Indeed, you are one of the most fascinating women I have ever met,” he said, glancing down a bit.

“I’m nothing special,” you said quickly. “And I’m sure you have more important matters to see to than holding my hand.”

“I’m not holding your hand. I would like to but I thought it would be too forward,” he said seriously.

“You want to hold my hand? Why?”

Caspian felt his cheeks heat. “Why do people usually hold hands, Y/N?”

“Are you afraid I’ll fall? I’m not super clumsy.”

“That is a relief, then,” he said, embarrassed. He decided to change the subject. “Do you ride?”

“Horses? No, aside from a pony ride at a zoo when I was really young,” you said with a laugh.

“What is a zoo?”

“Oh! It’s like…a menagerie? A place where they gather animals so that people can learn about them. It used to be awful, but now they actually care for the animals and a lot of them are becoming extinct in the wild, so the zoo is the only place to see some animals,” you explained sadly.

Caspian was smiling at you fondly. “You have a very gentle soul.”

“Nu uh,” you protested. “I’m super mean.”

Caspian chuckled and shook his head. “Do you wish to learn?”

“To ride? I would love that!” you said excitedly, then turned skeptical. “Wait, do I have to ride sidesaddle?”

Caspian laughed. “You may learn to ride however you wish. We will try soon.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I’ll enjoy teaching you.”

“I can’t wait! I’ve always wanted to learn.”

“Why have you not?”

You shrugged. “Only rich people ride. Most people ride the bus or a train or drive a car.”

“Your technology fascinates me. It is truly a wonder.”

You shrugged. “I mean…I suppose on the surface it’s nice. But the vehicles create so much pollution, and it’s actually messing with the weather! And people just stay home and watch TV.”

“TV?”

“Umm a bigger box like my phone that shows movies – um, stories acted out by people and captured so it can be viewed over and over again –  and stuff like that. Some people have them on like constantly. People don’t talk much.” You looked up at him and smiled. “I like that about Narnia. People actually spend time together.”

Caspian smiled at you, then realized that he seemed to grin like a loon whenever you looked at him. He cleared his throat and looked ahead on the path you were following. “I do talk to people a lot, but I spend many evenings alone in my study or my bed chamber.”

“So, being a king is lonely?” you asked softly.

“It can be.”

“Maybe getting married would be a good thing, then?”

Caspian shrugged. “If I marry for love, which is probably not going to happen, then maybe.”

You sighed and grabbed his hand and gave it a quick squeeze. “I hope you get to marry for love.”

“Thank you,” he said, smiling as he gave your hand a quick return squeeze. “We should head back. It will be dinner soon and then more work.”

“Your Majesty, I don’t want to keep you from your work.”

“I will always have work, but I will only have you as my guest for a short time,” he replied. “So if I spend a few hours here and there with you, I am sure I will more than make up for it eventually.”

“As long as I’m not causing you trouble,” you said with concern. “I know Lord Ramind disapproves of me, so I don’t want to make your life difficult.”

“I promise you, Lady Y/N, you have brought me nothing but pleasure today.”

You smiled brightly and took his proffered arm, walking back to the castle together.


	5. Chapter 5

You chattered excitedly about learning to ride and all that you had seen, completely at ease with King Caspian. If you had thought about it more closely, you would have realized that you were behaving uncharacteristically openly. In the space of a day, you had become so comfortable that you were laughing and talking to him as if you were old friends.

King Caspian walked you to your door and told you to ring for Maira and that he would see you at dinner. You found yourself staring at him for a moment before you shook yourself in embarrassment and smiled your goodbye.

You closed the door and started to see Maira pulling a dress out of your wardrobe. “Oh my–you scared me!” you squeaked.

“I’m sorry, My Lady. I saw you return to the castle with the King and assumed you would need to change for dinner.”

“Oh. I guess I did get a bit dusty around my hem,” you observed looking down at your skirts. “Caspian and I walked all over the grounds. And he’s going to teach me to ride!”

“Caspian, is it?” she asked with a knowing smile.

“He told me to call him that. I won’t do it around anyone else. I’m sorry!”

“No, Y/N! I’m pleased to hear it. He needs a friend. Someone who looks at him and sees Caspian and not just the King.”

“If he wasn’t the King, I’d do more than look at him,” you said without thinking, then gasped and covered your mouth.

“Y/N, how scandalous!” Maira replied with a wink. “Trust me, there is not a healthy female that comes within sight of our King without having impure thoughts.”

“Now I am scandalized,” you sighed. “I suppose he gets more action than a toilet when the fish has gone bad.”

Maira positively cackled. “You have quite a way with words, My Lady. Have you ever considered becoming a Queen? I think you could keep the snobs at court in line with that quick wit.”

You laughed so hard you snorted. “You haven’t even met the matching sharp tongue.”

“I shan’t believe it til I see it, Y/N. So far you’ve been so sweet that I’m surprised butterflies don’t light in your hair to serve as decorations for your coiffure,” she giggled. She held out a lovely emerald green silk gown. “The King will probably change into evening wear before dinner. This dress should suit your coloring.”

“Maira, thank you for being so nice. This would be so scary without you here to give me guidance.” You stepped into the proffered dress, shivering slightly as the cool, soft fabric slid into place. Maira laced up the back of the dress as you watched yourself be transformed into a fairy tale princess – or at least a Bennett sister.

“Sorry that we didn’t have time to alter your gown, but if you don’t slouch you won’t be improper. If you notice the King staring at you with dribble on his chin then you’ll want to sit up straight because your breasts will be causing him to have no blood available for his brain.”

“Oh, you’re such a comedian!” you snarked, embarrassed. You stood up from where she had artfully styled your hair into a sophisticated look that matched the more formal gown.

“His Majesty will need to break open the treasury for some adornments soon,” she said, eyeing your ensemble critically. “You look stunning. Remember–.”

“Sit up straight so King Caspian can resist the urge to motorboat me, I remember,” you said sarcastically.

“Should I ask?” Maira spoke to herself. “Yes, I should. Motorboat?”

You laughed in embarrassment and then awkwardly demonstrated the process of motorboating with your hands and vibrating your lips while Maira was laughing so hard she had tears running down her cheeks.

Just then there was a tapping at the door and you called, “Come in!” while you and Maira were still laughing over your inappropriate humor.

Unfortunately for him, Caspian was the visitor, come to pick you up and escort you to the dining room. At his appearance you both cracked up again, to the point you were doubled over in laughter.

“Y/N, motorboat alert!” Maira called out between giggles.

You immediately popped upright, causing your breasts to jiggle within their confines, perhaps a bit precariously at that.

And Caspian noticed. Aslan help him, he noticed. Clearing his throat, he said, ”I am glad that you two are getting on so well. Thank you for making her welcome, Maira.”

“Of course, Your Grace,” she murmured, laughter under control.

“What is a ‘motorboat alert,’ though?” he asked curiously, causing the two of you to begin laughing together, unsteadily leaning on each other as if you had gone on a drunken bender.

* * *

“Do you take all of your meals here, Your Majesty?” you asked as he helped you into your chair, glancing up to meet his eyes and getting caught up in them a bit.

Caspian straightened and cleared his throat as he took his seat. “When it is just me I take my meals in my study at times.” He made a face. “All right, most of the time. Let us just say that I am most pleased to have your company, Y/N.”

You smiled shyly. “I enjoy your company so much, Caspian. I think we could become great friends if I didn’t have to leave.”

Caspian’s smile slipped a bit before he recovered. He poured each if you some wine and held his glass up until you mimicked his action. “To friends. Near or far, never shall their friendship fade.”

“To friends,” you whispered back as you gently tapped your glasses together and sipped at your wine.

* * *

You ate your dinner, all of which was delicious. Some of the vegetables seemed to be similar but not exactly the same as what you were used to, but most was just as you ate on Earth.

Conversation flowed as pleasantly as it had all day and Caspian was enchanted.

“I didn’t see Doctor Cornelius today. Does he live here in the palace?” you asked.

“He does, but he will go days at a time without leaving his rooms. He will get wrapped up in a text or scroll and lose track of time,” Caspian said fondly. “His servants will let me know when he is too entrenched and I go and drag him out by the ear.”

You laughed and said, “How gratifying that must be!”

“Truth to be told it is quite enjoyable. Many times the roles were reversed,” he said with a chuckle. “His nickname for me was ‘Five-more-minutes Caspian.’”

You chuckled at that. “Are you a heavy sleeper then?”

Caspian shrugged. “I was when I was younger but I find myself too tense to rest more than occasionally.”

“You need to let go of your stress before bed.”

“Says the woman who barely sleeps herself,” he said with a very skeptical look on his face.

“Maira reports to you?” you asked, concerned.

“No, of course not. She merely mentioned that you are an early riser and had said that you don’t usually sleep well,” he said, giving your hand a quick, reassuring squeeze. “She’s very fond of you and will not gossip about you, I promise.”

“I didn’t think she would, but you’re her King, if you ask she has to answer.”

Caspian shook his head. “No, Maira knows I would never ask her to reveal anything told to her in confidence. I want to learn all your secrets on my own,” he said with a wink.

You giggled, honestly giggled. “And how do you plan to do that?”

“Hmmm shall we move to a parlor so that I may begin my subtle, magical conversation skills designed not only to have you share all of your secrets, hopes and dreams but also inspire love and devotion to me?”

You giggled again as you walked to the small, cozy sitting room with comfortable furnishings and books, a card table and even a few games. “I have a feeling that you aren’t always this playful, Your Majesty.”

“Caspian,” he reminded you as he sat down next to you on the settee by the fireplace. “And you are correct. I feel…free, I suppose, with you. I am able to say the things I can only think with other people. Why is that, do you suppose?”

You shrugged. “Probably because I don’t matter.”

“What?” he exclaimed loudly. “Have I done something to give you the impression that you do not matter?”

“No! Of course not,” you hurried to reassure him. “I just mean…I’m leaving. I won’t tell anyone if you behave in a manner that might be slightly improper. No one other than Maira and maybe Doctor Cornelius cares about me anyways. You can be funny, silly, childish, naughty…I won’t judge. And, frankly, even if I do, it doesn’t matter. Because…I do have to leave when Thunderdream returns.” The last bit you said in a whisper, looking down to avoid Caspian’s eyes.

“You did not include me in your list of people who care about you,” he said quietly, taking your hand in his. “That was an oversight on your part, I assume?”

“Actually, I didn’t want to make an assumption.”

“Then let me make it very clear. I consider you my friend and I will miss you when you leave.”

“Your Grace, I’ve only been here a day,” you said, skepticism showing on your face.

It was Caspian’s turn to shrug. “Have you never met someone you felt an instant affinity for, that you just knew they were meant to be a part of your life?”

You looked into his eyes for a moment before breaking eye contact. “Yes.”

“Then you understand how I feel about you,” he said softly. “Who knows, perhaps you’ll decide you like it so much here that you will decide to stay and we will be able to be friends forever.”

You made a face. “It’s not nice to tease, Your Majesty.”

“I am completely serious, My Lady,” Caspian said quietly. “Aslan does not make mistakes. If you are here, then there is a reason.”

“Teach me to play a game!” you said abruptly, wanting desperately to change the subject.

Caspian smiled and allowed the subject to be dropped, standing to get a game and placing it on a table, beckoning you to join him.

* * *

Caspian bid you goodnight at your door,  looking back to wave and smile before he turned the corner that took him from your sight.

Maira was waiting for you, sitting by the fire with some needlework in her lap. “Did you have a nice evening with the King, Y/N?”

“Yes,” you replied automatically, but your countenance was troubled.

“Is something amiss?”

You trudged over to the chair next to the one Maira sat in and plopped into it dramatically. “I like him.”

“Yes? King Caspian is a very likable person.”

“I mean…I’m attracted to him.”

“You have said this before.”

“But…now it’s both. Before he was objectively sexy. Now he’s handsome and kind and funny and intelligent.”

“Ah, I see. Before he was simply nice to look at.”

“Yes!” you agreed heartily. “Now he’s all wonderful and I want to punch him.”

Maira stifled a snicker.

“Oh, I’m so happy that my suffering amuses you!” you said, maturely sticking your tongue out at her.

“I am sorry. I know that it must be painful to develop feelings for someone you think you cannot be with,” she said gently.

“I don’t just think it, Maira. He’s a King. I’m nothing.”

“You are not nothing, Y/N Y/L/N! You are a sweet, gentle, lovely woman.”

“Fine, I’m fabulous. Doesn’t mean I can be with a king,” you said grumpily.

“But it doesn’t mean you can’t.”

You shook your head. “I need to stay away from him. Or at least hold myself back from him,” you said softly.

“You must do what you feel is best, of course,” she said, a hint of disapproval in her voice.

“Are you married, Maira?” you asked, suddenly amazed that it hadn’t occurred to you to ask before.

“I was. My husband died in the war,” she said sadly.

“I’m so sorry for your loss,” you said softly.

“Thank you,” she replied. “I still miss him. I look at you and the King and you have this instant connection that I had with my Lytle. He was one of my father’s Men-at-arms and beneath the Lord’s daughter. Yet we became fast friends and eventually fell in love. My parents disowned me and to this day I am not welcome in their home.

“Lytle was a loyal officer in King Caspian’s army as well as his friend. The King took it quite hard. He offered me a widow’s pension with a nice cottage and allowance. I did not wish to wallow in my grief so I begged a position within the castle.”

“And now you’re Chief Babysitter for Visiting Otherworlders.”

“Would it surprise you to know that I volunteered for this job?”

“Why?” you asked in surprise.

“Because I thought that if the rumors were true and you were from another land, not only can you tell me tales of another place but I can tell you tales of this place. I happened to be passing by when Doctor Cornelius asked me to show you to the washroom, and you were so frightened, yet you made sure to thank me and made sure I knew you were not of the Nobility – Y/N, you impressed me with your courage and poise.” She shrugged. “I decided I wanted to get to know you better.”

“Thank you, Maira. I’m so lucky you did.”

“You should get to sleep. The King said to let you know that if the weather is fair you may have your first riding lesson tomorrow.”

“Oh! OK then, goodnight!”


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning dawned dreary and wet. Maira knocked and let herself in at your call. “I’m afraid it is a dismal day, Y/N. No riding lessons today. The King has invited you to join him for breakfast, though.”

You had been looking out into the gray clouds and raindrops on your balcony and hoping that Caspian wasn’t going to want to start lessons in the gross weather.

You smiled. “Not sorry about that. I’ll probably wind up on my butt, I’d prefer it not be on my butt in a mud puddle.”

“Nonsense,” she said, opening your wardrobe and pulling out a day dress. “I’m sure you’ll do just fine. The King will be an excellent teacher.”

“I’m sure he will be. I’m also sure that I will be a lousy student, though.”

Maira rolled her eyes a bit. “Come, let us get you dressed so that your morning wit can be loosed on the King rather than me.”

“Oh someone is cranky today,” you said in a teasing tone, then your expression softened. “Are you all right?”

She looked down a bit. “I think talking about my husband brought him too close to the forefront of my mind. I dreamed of him all night and then woke up alone. It was…disappointing.”

You pulled her into a hug. “I am so sorry, Maira. I cannot imagine how that must feel.”

She held onto you for a moment. “Thank you, Y/N. I never really get to talk about him. My family still will not see me, and my position leaves me in a rather odd status in society. The servants do not want to befriend me because I was raised a lady, the Nobility want nothing to do with me because I married beneath my station.”

You sighed. “I guess Caspian was right: people are terrible no matter where they are.”

“I suppose so,” she said sadly as she finished lacing up your dress. “Go to your sweetheart. Look at him extra-lovestruck for me.”

You responded with your most witty retort and stuck your tongue out at your friend.

* * *

“Good morning, Your Majesty,” you said quietly as you entered the dining room, finding him at the table sipping his tea and reading a missive.

He looked up and smiled at you, taken with your beauty and gentle mannerisms. He stood and walked over to you, bowed slightly and said, “Good morning to you, Lady Y/N. I hope you slept well?”

“I did,” you said, accepting his arm and letting him lead you to your chair. “You?”

“I did, thank you. I’m sorry you won’t have your lesson. I’m afraid the weather isn’t as welcoming as it could be today. We will be spending the day indoors. Indeed, the next few days if it continues to rain this hard, the roads and pathways will be turned to mires.”

You smiled and said, “I don’t think even you can control the weather, Your Majesty.”

“Caspian,” he corrected casually. “What shall we do today instead?”

“Oh, I think we should stay in your study so you can keep up with your paperwork and get to bed at a decent hour tonight,” you suggested. “I will stay where you can see me and read a book.”

“You know I do not guard you, do you not?” he asked, concern etched into his expression.

You covered his hand with yours and gave it a brief squeeze. “Of course, Your Majesty. I was just teasing.”

He smiled at you and flipped his hand over so that your palms were pressed together, giving your hand a return clasp.

The kitchen doors swung open so you pulled your hands apart and placed yours in your lap, a bit embarrassed to have been seen being so familiar with the King.

* * *

The next several days went this way. You ate your meals together, went to his study where you devoured as many books as you could, learned as much as you could about each other and your worlds when he wasn’t completely inundated with work – or at least when he set it aside for a time. You even showed him how your phone worked and took a photo of him and a selfie with him.

Occasionally he would need to meet with an advisor and you would leave his study so they could have privacy. At those times you would usually find Maira and chat with her.

Whenever his meetings were with Lord Ramind he would be quiet and tense afterwards. You tried to clown around and draw him from his grump and he was soon smiling again.

You loved his smile. And his laugh was glorious.

You would dress for dinner and then spend the evenings with him, talking, reading or playing games. Truth to be told, you didn’t care how you spent your time with the King; it was always enjoyable.

And that was a problem.

* * *

The next morning, you found Caspian in the dining room as usual, engrossed in a scroll. You came into the room and he saw you, gifting you with a smile. “Good morning, Y/N,” he said as he came to his feet and walked around to help you scoot your chair in. “Did you sleep well?”

“Good morning. Yes, I slept fine. Did you?”

_Aside from dreaming about you all night?_  Caspian thought, then felt his cheeks heat. “I did, thank you.”

You tilted your head in question and grasped his hand gently. “Are you well, Your Majesty?”

“Caspian,” he said softly, “and yes, I’m fine. Thank you for asking.”

The doors from the kitchen swung open then and you reluctantly pulled your hand from his to make way for the servants to put the food on the table. Your eyes stayed locked with his for a few seconds, though, and you wondered at the new warmth you found in them.

Caspian couldn’t look at you without remembering the vivid images in his dreams. He could not remember having such detailed dreams before. “Did you sleep well?” he asked, realizing immediately that he had already asked you that question.

“Is something bothering you, Your Majesty?” you asked, concerned.

“I am fine, Y/N, just a bit distracted. How is your breakfast?”

You could tell that he was grasping onto any other subject and went along with it. “Delicious, as everything else I’ve had here has been,” you replied politely. “Is there any way I could help you with your work? I’ll do anything you want me to do.”

Caspian closed his eyes slowly, your words unintentionally causing his body to go on alert.

You reached over to feel his cheek for fever and he jumped about a foot out of his chair at your touch, startling a squeak out of you. “I’m so sorry!” you apologized, yanking your hand back to your lap. “I didn’t mean to overstep, I just wanted to see if you had a fever!”

“No, you merely surprised me, I am not in any way offended. You may touch me however you wish,” he said, then realized that he had embarrassed you with his words and cursed under his breath. “Can we start over? Good morning, Y/N. Lovely day, is it not?”

You smiled and nodded. “It’s almost as nice a day as my breakfast companion.”

“How diplomatic, Y/N! Perhaps I do have a position for you,” he said with a chuckle.

“I wouldn’t depend on my diplomacy if I were you,” you laughed. “I have a tendency to say what I’m thinking. My mouth has gotten me in trouble on numerous occasions.”

“Somehow I think that you could succeed at any task you put your mind to, Y/N,” he said softly.

“You’re too kind,” you whispered, staring for a moment until you caught yourself at it again and went back to your food.

* * *

After you finished your breakfast you headed to Caspian’s study and took a spot on the settee with a few books, staying silent and enjoying your reading. As usual, you lost track of time and entered your own little world, unaware of anyone around you: in this case, Caspian.

He was not so easily distracted. He looked at you surreptitiously until he realized that you were not being coy; you absolutely were not paying him any attention. He stared openly then, loving the play of emotions on your face as you devoured another book.

You had chosen a classic novel today, saying culture spoke to history as much as facts. He loved that about you; you were so excited to learn and experience this new world you had been dropped into so unexpectedly. You were interested in absolutely everything and he was seeing his country anew through your eyes.

He also loved the way you bit your lip while you read. He had been thinking about nibbling on your lips all morning. His dreams from the night before were making the already intense attraction he had for you to increase. His subconscious mind was giving his waking brain ideas.

He wanted to kiss you, hold you. He had never felt such an instant attraction before, not even to Susan. He had been attracted to her, of course, but there had been the excitement of the war and the magic and so much chaos that looking back, Caspian believed that his feelings for Susan had been mere infatuation.

He wasn’t quite sure where that placed his feelings for you, but they were already stronger than what he had felt for Susan.

He finally got down to concentrating on the paperwork before him. There was a never-ending stream of reading, legislation, decisions and judgments that crossed his desk.

When next he lifted his eyes from his paperwork it was because you stood and stretched, your magnificent bosom drawing his gaze unconsciously until he realized what he was doing and leaned back in his chair, groaning and rubbing the back of his neck.

You saw him twisting his head around as if trying to ease stiffness in his neck and walked over to stand next to him. “Neck sore?”

“Ah, yes. I guess I stayed in one position too long,” he mumbled.

“May I?” you asked shyly.

“Yes!” he replied enthusiastically.

You chuckled as you moved behind him and began to knead his shoulders. “Must be really aching for that response.”

“Ha yes that’s it,” he responded, not ready to admit that it was simply the prospect of your touch that caused his reaction. Caspian groaned, both at the relief to his tight muscles and at having your hands on him, even through his shirt.

“Lean your head forward,” you directed him quietly, sliding your hands up his shoulders to his neck, careful to move his long hair aside as not to pull it. You hadn’t touched his hair before and it was thick and silky. You probably didn’t need to know that.

Caspian moaned a bit at your fingers on his skin as you gently soothed the stiffness around his spine. “That feels marvelous, Y/N. I may have to keep you here to give me neck rubs,” he joked. Sort of joked.

You chuckled a bit. “Will I be the Royal Masseuse?”

“I will create you a title right now if you wish,” he half-heartedly joked again.

You simply chuckled, regretting the impulse that had you offer to try to ease his discomfort without thinking about how the knowledge of his muscles playing under your fingers, the softness of his hair or the sounds of pleasure he made that your naughty brain was already extrapolating into the sounds of pleasure you would like to give him in bed.

At that thought you pulled your hands away from his skin. His head lolled back to smile up at you and found himself face-to-breast with you, nearly close enough to touch –  _or lick_ , his brain supplied irreverently.

You stepped back hastily as he popped up and said, “I beg your pardon,” in an embarrassed tone, his cheeks flushing.

“May I be excused?” you asked, not meeting his eyes.

“Of course. I will meet you in the dining room for lunch at noon,” he said. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” you said, without looking at him, rushing to the door.

Caspian watched you hurry from the room, cursing his awkwardness.


	7. Chapter 7

You hurried to your room, embarrassment quickening your stride. You desperately hoped that Maira was not there so you wouldn’t have to explain the issue to her.

As you stepped into your room she looked up from where she had been sewing by the fire. “Oh, I hope I didn’t startle you!” you exclaimed apologetically.

“You did a bit, but not to worry. Why are you in haste?” she said, her worry plain.

“I was so stupid,” you said, telling her of your volunteering to ease Caspian’s muscles. “He nearly used my boobs for a pillow, Maira. Can we do something about them?”

Maira was clearly trying not to laugh. “Perhaps we could train them to do tricks?”

You narrowed your eyes at her before you started giggling. “I think that might actually produce the opposite of the desired effect. I was thinking more along the lines of covering them?”

“I have some scarves and brooches here, or perhaps a shawl. And I let out the bust of a few day dresses. I will add some lace to the bodice of a dinner gown before you return this afternoon to change, yes?”

“Can’t I just stay here, Maira? Plead a headache?”

“The King would be worried, Y/N,” she warned softly. “He is a very kind man and would most likely check on you.”

You looked down, drowning in self-pity and shame. “I’m falling for him, Maira. It’s stupid and it’s fast and as much as I wish it to be, it’s not just lust. Lust would be so much easier. Hell, I could act on lust. I care about him,” you confessed sadly. “He’s wonderful.”

“It is most unfortunate that falling in love must be so sad for you. It should be a happy time.”

You shrugged. “I just won’t let myself fall in love with him. I can’t.”

Maira looked skeptical but didn’t share her doubts. “So will you go to lunch?”

You nodded sadly. “Yes. He hasn’t done anything wrong. Except maybe be too handsome and amazing. And funny. And smart. And kind.”

“What a monster,” she said with a chuckle.

“May I ask you a question?” you asked hesitantly.

“Of course,” Maira replied. “Come, let us sit by the fire.”

You followed her over and took one of the chairs before the fire. There was a chill in the air but your room was toasty and snug. You looked into the fire for a moment as if searching the flames for courage. “You weren’t supposed to fall in love with your husband, right?”

“No, it was against my family’s wishes,” she confirmed.

“Did you try not to?”

Maira sighed. “I think I denied it was happening until it was too late. I know Lytle did. We were very young and were each other’s first loves.”

“You gave up a lot to be with him,” you commented.

“It was worth it,” she said, completely certain. “Even had I known how few years we would have together, it was worth it.”

“I don’t think Caspian feels the same for me as I do for him, so I should protect myself. Don’t you think?”

“As much as I wish I could, I cannot help you with that. To me, the King seems happy around you. He is an honest man, and he does not chase women. I have never heard of him trying to take advantage of any serving girls, or boys for that matter. I genuinely believe he is as good as he seems, and therefore he will not lead you on. He is attracted to you, he likes you; that I can tell you for certain. Whether he would ever do anything about it, I do not know. Your guess is as good as mine.”

The little clock on the mantle dinged to let you know that the noon hour had arrived. “I should go,” you said quietly, torn about how to handle your growing attraction to the King.

Maira stood and pulled you into a hug. “Things will work out, Y/N,” she reassured you. “You are meant to be here. Aslan does not make mistakes. Whether it is for a visit or a lifetime, you belong here now.”

You smiled at Maira. “I hope you’re right.”

“I am, you’ll see.”

* * *

Caspian was pacing by the window in the dining room, looking over his shoulder at every sound – or imagined sound.

When you actually appeared, he hurried over to escort you to your chair and help you seat yourself. He then sat down and cleared his throat a few times before he could bring himself to speak.

“Hello, Your Majesty,” you finally said to break the uncomfortable silence.

“Hello, Y/N,” he said. “Please forgive me for my thoughtlessness earlier. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable or to take liberties with your person.”

“Of course not!” you exclaimed, taking his hand. “I know you would never do anything so crass. It was simply a clumsy moment between us. Don’t worry about it.”

“You are certain? I would never wish for you to feel unsafe with me.”

You shook your head slowly. “Honestly, I have never felt so safe and cared for. I’m already more at home here than in my home. When I go back I won’t know what to do with myself,” you said with a sad smile.

“Let’s not think about that just yet. After all, Thunderdream hadn’t been back to Cair Paravel for months before he brought you. You may be here for quite a while. In fact, we should have some clothes made for you.”

“Really?” you asked, half surprised at the idea of staying so long and half intrigued at the thought of new clothes.

“Yes, I daresay you would feel more comfortable in clothing that was made for you.”

“But – it just seems so wasteful when I won’t be here for very long,” you whispered.

“Let me do this for you, Y/N,” he whispered, thumb stroking the back of your hand and giving you a shiver.

You caught yourself staring into his eyes again. “You have the most beautiful eyes. From a distance they look black, but when you look closely they have little flecks of gold,” you mused, entranced.

Caspian flushed a bit, still holding your hand. “Thank you, Y/N. I think everything about you is lovely.”

Your eyes widened when you realized you spoke aloud. “I’m sorry,” you said, looking down and pulling your hand from his.

“You needn’t apologize for complimenting me, Y/N,” he said softly.

“Maybe not, but it made you feel like you had to return a compliment.”

Caspian chuckled and shook his head. “I do not compliment insincerely, dear one. When one is in a position of authority and generally believed to be in need of a wife, a compliment can be exaggerated into an offer of marriage.”

“You aren’t proposing?” you asked, pretending affront.

“Not yet,” he said with a wink.

You giggled at his silliness. “You know just what to say to make me feel better,” you said. “How do you do that?”

“Just lucky to be able to make you smile, I guess,” he replied, smiling himself. “Tis nice to be able to return the favor.”

“Yes, well, I’m glad that I’m not too much of a burden,” you said quietly.

Caspian shook his head. “I keep telling you, you bring me nothing but pleasure.” He hesitated a moment, then said, “Perhaps you need to reconsider your definition of home?”

“Hmm?”

“You said before that you feel more at home here than your home. Perhaps ‘home’ isn’t where you’re from, but where you belong?”

You simply looked at Caspian in surprise. The servants began to bring in luncheon then, so you leaned back and waited for them to finish and began to eat, conversing pleasantly throughout the meal.

* * *

Caspian had work that he needed to see to, so you went to his study with him again. You asked him to suggest a book as you had finished the novel you were reading earlier. He stood next to you looking over his book shelf and it was all you could do not to lean into him. He smelled so good and he radiated warmth, and you knew that though he wasn’t bulky, he had hard muscles in his shoulders and back. You wished you hadn’t impulsively given him that shoulder and neck rub; now all you could think about was how his skin and hair had felt against your fingers, how it would feel to wrap your arms around him and have him hold you; how it would feel to fall asleep and wake up in his arms.

_You’re leaving as soon as Thunderdream returns, Y/N_ , you lectured yourself silently. Stop thinking about him that way. It can never happen and even if it could, you have to leave!

“This is my favorite book,” Caspian said quietly, handing you an ornately decorated volume. “My Mother gave me this when I was a boy.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to risk damaging the book, not when it means so much to you!”

“Please, Y/N,” he said, pressing the book into your hands. “It is an adventure novel and I fear that part of my affection for it is because my Mother gave it to me, but I would like to share it with you.”

“I will be very gentle with it,” you said, taking the book from him. “Thank you for loaning it to me.”

Caspian smiled at you like you were doing him a favor. “Wonderful. Later you can tell me what you think of it. I shall be very interested in your opinion!”

You smiled at him and took your place on the sofa you had chosen as your reading spot in Caspian’s study. You became involved with the story very quickly, understanding Caspian’s love of the story and picturing a young boy with dark eyes and hair reading the pages feverishly. It actually reminded you a bit of  _The Princess Bride_  and furthered your opinion that while the worlds seemed very different, some experiences were universal; everyone wanted a hero to cheer for and a love to live with happily ever after.

Once again, Caspian had a hard time focusing on his work. It was so much more interesting to watch the play of emotions on your face. When you bit your lip and quickly turned the page as if you couldn’t wait to see what came next, he bit his own lip, dying to go over and taste yours.

His mind drifted to his dreams of the night before. His mind had conjured images of such intimacy and passion with you, absolutely nothing like the drunken fumbling he had experienced. Somehow he knew that with you, everything would be different, and better.

But beyond the physical intimacy, he had dreamed of you and he with emotional intimacy unlike anything he had ever experienced. To Caspian, who had been alone for so much of his life, this was as enticing to him as the physical intimacy.

Well. Almost as enticing.

You glanced up and saw Caspian looking at you, his gaze filled with heat. Your breath caught at the raw desire you saw in his eyes. You honestly couldn’t remember anyone ever looking at you like that in your life, let alone the most gorgeous man you had ever seen. You could almost feel how it would be to be with him and your heart started beating faster as you held his eyes.

Caspian swallowed hard, trying to rein in his feelings. He had denied that he was planning anything lascivious when he had first met you; he needed to control himself to reassure you that he wasn’t going to make any unwanted advances.

He cleared his throat and stood, holding out his hand to you to join him. “I must meet with an advisor for a bit; I’m afraid I must abandon you until dinner,” he said, tucking your arm in his when you walked over to him.

“Here,” you said, handing him the book. “I’m enjoying it very much. I hope to finish it soon.”

“Take it with you,” he said as if it was obvious.

“Are you sure? I know what it means to you.”

“I trust that you will be gentle with it,” he said with a smile.

When you approached a vestibule with several corridors, one of which led to your rooms, he said, “This is where we part. I will see you at dinner, Y/N.”

“OK, see you then,” you said, then went on your way.

Caspian watched your departing figure for a moment and then turned to head down another corridor to Doctor Cornelius’ rooms.


	8. Chapter 8

When he arrived, he knocked and waited a few moments, then knocked a bit more loudly. After his knocking turned into pounding, he finally heard his old tutor bellow, “Just a moment, can’t let an old man have a moment’s peace!”

He opened the door and seemed surprised. “Your Majesty, what brings you here?”

“I have need of your counsel, Doctor Cornelius.”

“Of course, come in. Have a seat. May I get you a drink? Shall I order tea?”

Caspian shook his head. “No, thank you,” he said as he sat down. He looked around and saw that his advisor’s rooms were as cluttered as ever. It was a sort of comfort to him, actually. “I am quite confounded at present.”

“About what, Your Grace?”

“Y/N, actually.”

“Has she done something to raise your suspicion?” he asked seriously.

“No, no,” Caspian hurried to reassure him. “It is a problem of a more personal nature.”

“Go on.”

“I…I have grown quite fond of her in the short time she has been here.”

“I expected as much. You seemed quite taken when she first arrived.”

Caspian seemed surprised and a little irritated at that. “You expected me to have feelings for a woman from another world?”

“Your Majesty, she is here because Aslan brought her here. For all we know, He intends you to fall in love and rule together. Or she is simply here to learn or teach a lesson. All we can do is wait and see.”

Caspian considered Doctor Cornelius’ words. “I would appreciate it if you would spend the next few days with her. I have court and cannot, and frankly,” he hesitated here, “I need a bit of time to think. We have spent nearly every waking moment together and I cannot focus with her nearby.”

“Of course, Your Majesty. You must sort your feelings for her.”

“Thank you, old friend. I do not know up from down where she is concerned. I have never felt anything like this for anyone before. It is most confusing.”

“Not even…” he trailed off without finishing his question.

“Not even?” Caspian prompted him.

“Begging your pardon, Your Grace, but you did not even feel this for Queen Susan?”

Caspian shook his head slowly. “No, I realize now that what I felt for Susan was infatuation. That is what worries me, that I already have deeper feelings for Y/N than I did for Susan.”

“Does Y/N feel the same?”

“That I do not know. She is fond of me, and we seem to get on well. We laugh together, she has a wonderful sense of humor once she got over her shyness. She is very brave and kind. And intelligent. She wants to learn everything about Narnia.”

“It does seem like you have become most fond of her,” Doctor Cornelius said. “Any word on Thunderdream’s return?”

“No. I hope it is not for a good long while. I am very afraid that I will be unfit to rule if she leaves me,” Caspian said very quietly.

“You love her,” Doctor Cornelius said, wonder evident in his voice.

“I cannot possibly, old friend, I have not known her long enough. And even if I do, I must make certain that whomever I wed will be a suitable match for Narnia, not just me.”

“You can decide not to love her until you are certain she loves you and will make a good Queen for Narnia, but the heart cannot be ruled by the head.”

Caspian smiled. “Perhaps it cannot be ruled, but there must be agreement between the two,” he said as he got to his feet to leave. “Please join us for breakfast in the morning, then you can keep Y/N company for the day.”

Doctor Cornelius bowed his head and said, “As you wish, Your Grace.”

* * *

You returned to your bedroom and sat in one of the chairs before the fire, opening Caspian’s book to where you left off, but you couldn’t concentrate on the words before you.

You trusted Caspian, probably more than you should. But he was definitely looking at you with lust earlier, and that – concerned you? It certainly didn’t excite you.

Except it did. Caspian had been looking at you like he wanted to drag you to bed and not let you out for a week. You suspected that he would never act on the feeling, but it was certainly giving you ideas.

How were you supposed to resist the man? He looked at you as you never had been seen before and created feelings of warmth, safety, peace and desire within you that you had never felt.

He was perfect. How disappointing.

And what he said about home? It’s not necessarily about where one is from but where one belongs. You had never felt that you belonged at home, not since your parents died. But here…

“Where do you belong, Y/N?” you whispered aloud, staring into the flames.

* * *

Maira entered your room a short while later and was surprised to find you there. “Y/N, you are returned early.”

“Caspian said he needed to speak to one of his advisors. Probably Lord Ramind to send out a search party for Thunderdream,” you said wryly.

Maira scoffed. “His Majesty would as soon chop off his own head as send you away.”

“Don’t be silly. He knows I have to leave eventually,” you said wistfully.

“I have given my opinion on this. I believe that you belong here,” she said in a businesslike manner as she pulled your dress from the wardrobe to dress for dinner.

You started a bit at her use of ‘belong.’ You hesitated to tell her but said in a voice just above a whisper, “He said we should have clothes made for me.”

“Do you see?” she replied simply.

“He said Thunderdream hadn’t been back for months before he brought me. That’s all, he just doesn’t want to impose on Lady Niva.”

“I am certain you are correct, My Lady,” she said politely.

“Ugh, stop that, Maira! You can disagree with me without being mean!”

Maira laughed and sat down in the chair by yours. “You are so odd. You want a servant to be rude to you.”

“You aren’t just a servant, Maira, and if I could do without you I would, but I would die trapped in this whalebone monstrosity with both shoulders dislocated like this trying to unlace it.” You demonstrated the position your corpse would be found, much to Maira’s amusement.

“You are such a clown, Y/N,” she said with a laugh.

You chuckled together for a moment. “If I did stay, I would be helpless.”

Maira leaned forward, took your hand in her ls and gave bit a reassuring squeeze. “If you stay, we will tackle this helplessness together.”

“I am so lucky to have found a friend like you, Maira.”

“And I, you,” she said sincerely. “Now, let’s get you ready for dinner.”

* * *

You were about to leave and there was a knock at your door, so you went and opened it to find Caspian. He had changed into a deep burgundy doublet and looked so handsome you couldn’t breathe for a moment.

He was in the same predicament. Your gown was of a deep gold and it was like you glowed, though perhaps that fanciful thought came from his burning desire for you.

He cleared his throat. “Are you ready for dinner, My Lady?”

You tilted your head a bit in question. “'My Lady?’ Am I in trouble?” you asked with an impish grin.

Caspian smiled warmly. “No indeed. You are every bit the lovely lady tonight and I was taken by your beauty for a moment,” he answered honestly. “Y/N.”

“Taken by my beauty? It’s not nice to tease, Your Grace.” you said as you took his arm and began walking to the dining room.

“And I have told you that I do not tease or give compliments idly.”

You smiled. “Thank you. You look so handsome tonight, you take my breath away.”

“I thank you.”

“But your true beauty is inside,” you said seriously. “There are always handsome men, but they’re rarely as nice and sweet and smart as you. I would like you even if you weren’t gorgeous.”

“Gorgeous?” he crowed.

“Yes, you are, as if you didn’t know,” you scolded.

Caspian smiled down at you, so happy with you by his side. “I was jesting. I am happy to know that you like me for who I am, not how I look. Thank you. Incidentally, I feel the same.”

“You mean you like me for more than my cleavage?” you teased quietly.

“Hush!” he laughed in surprise. “But, yes I do. Though also that.”

“Shameful man,” you said with a wicked gleam in your eye as you sat down at the table. You were flirting madly with Caspian and it was completely unlike you. “Y'know, I don’t flirt.”

“Oh truly? Because it seems to me that you do.”

“I’m sorry if I’m being too forward.”

“No, dear one,” he said softly, “you’re just the right amount of forward.”

You smiled and looked down at your hands, warmed by his use of an endearment.


	9. Chapter 9

After dinner, Caspian led you to the small parlor and you took a seat on the settee while he took the chair adjacent. He wanted nothing more than to sit next to you, perhaps hold your hand or even pull you close to his side with his arm around you. Which was why he chose the seat adjacent – his feelings for you were ridiculously strong for the short duration of your acquaintance. While normally he prided himself on his iron will, his self-control seemed to be a bit unreliable where you were concerned.

The more he got to know you, the better he liked you. It was not simply lust, though he had to admit that there was a more than healthy portion of that. Still, he had been around beautiful women his entire life and they honestly held very few mysteries. He needed only to hear two girls at court plotting for one of them to get herself with his child so that he would be forced to marry her to know that a sweet countenance did not necessarily attest to a similar disposition. He had been but fourteen when that had happened, but it had taught him not to judge a book by its cover.

In the years since that eye-opening experience, Caspian had been approached in every way imaginable. From shy virgin to sultry seductress, Caspian had been simpered at, rubbed against and groped by more women than he could count. None of them looked at him like a person; Caspian was a commodity. You were the first woman who had looked at him as something more than a stud, and so when he looked at you he saw more than a broodmare.

You had been chatting for an hour or so when you realized the time. “Am I keeping you from your work?” you asked quietly. “I don’t want you staying up all night while I snooze away because I kept you from your duty.”

“As I said, I am enjoying you too much to worry about anything non-essential laying on my desk a day or two longer.”

“Do you not have a secretary?”

“Hmm?”

“An assistant who can help you with your work. Read ahead and point out the pertinent information, write replies and such? I don’t know what your work entails. I apologize if I’ve oversimplified things,” you replied quietly.

Caspian looked at you rather strangely. “You have not, actually. I have been advised to let go of some of my duties, but it has not been that long since the kingdoms were merged under my banner. I do not mean to sound arrogant, but – I simply do not trust anyone to be impartial to my subjects. If one is human, he may have prejudice against a Centaur making petition, and a Dwarf may suggest a harsher punishment for a human crime than he would for a Faun.

“So, you see, until I find someone who can look at one of my subjects and see simply a Narnian, I must do this myself. I must unite these two peoples into one.”

You sighed, then realized that you were looking at him like a dopey fangirl. Apparently self-sacrificing policy making was your kink. Who knew?

You smirked at your own thought and Caspian caught the twitch of your lips. “You think I’m silly to maintain such control,” he said quietly, looking down at his lap.

“No!” you gasped.

“It’s fine, Lady Y/N,” he said stiffly. “I am accustomed to people doubting me in my role.”

You slid to the edge of the settee and dropped to your knees in front of him, grasping his hands and looking up into his eyes. “Caspian,” you said, emphasizing the lack of title, “I smiled at myself for finding your devotion very…attractive.”

“Attractive?” he repeated softly, hopefully.

You squeezed his hands and smiled shyly, embarrassed but more worried about Caspian’s feelings than your dignity. “Yes. I’m sure that my opinion doesn’t mean much, but I think that your devotion to your people, all of your people, is ah…really sweet. And you’re really smart and caring. They’re lucky to have you.”

“Your words mean a great deal to me,” he said in a low voice. “And I also find your bravery and intelligence… attractive.”

You smiled at each other for a moment. “Caspian?” you whispered.

“Hmm?”

“If we’re done admiring each other, could you help me up? I’m afraid I’m gonna twist my feet in all this skirt and fall into your lap if I try to stand alone,” you said with a laugh.

Caspian got the mischievous grin that you had seen a few times and said, “Then by all means, try to stand alone.”

You gasped dramatically. “Shame on you, naughty man,” you said, taking one of his hands and lightly slapping the back.

Caspian grinned at your cheek and stood, slipping his hands under your arms and easily pulling you to your feet so quickly you wound up leaning against his chest. Oh, dear.

Caspian forgot to breathe for a moment. He had fallen off a precipice once when he had been around eight. He could still remember the feeling of his stomach dropping, his heart racing, the thrill of danger, the fear of being hurt, the big breath he drew in after it all went out in a  _woosh_. This was what that felt like. Caspian had literally fallen off a cliff and this was how he had felt.

Caspian had fallen for you.

You looked up into his eyes and saw a different kind of light shining in them, but then he closed his eyes briefly and slid his arms down your sides a bit as if he was fighting the urge to pull you closer before removing them from you.

You looked down and stepped back. You had thought for a moment he was going to kiss you and you were completely fine with that.  _This is so bad, Y/N!_  you scolded yourself.  _You cannot fall for a King in a world where you don’t belong!_

“I should get to bed so you can finish your work,” you whispered.

“Of course,” he replied. “Come, I will walk you.”

“I don’t want to keep you from your work any longer than necessary. You’ll be up all night.”

Caspian gave you a half-smile. “I believe I will be up all night either way. I feel like procrastinating.”

You nodded and accepted his arm and you walked slowly to your room, neither of you in a hurry to reach your destination.

“Caspian?”

“Yes?”

“When do you think Thunderdream will return?” you asked hesitantly.

“Are you so eager to leave me?” he joked, but it sounded weak even to his own ears.

“Not at all. Which is why I need to,” you answered honestly.

He nodded. “Though I can wish it to be different, I understand.”

* * *

You were surprised but pleased to see Doctor Cornelius at the breakfast table when you arrived the next morning. He and Caspian both rose when you entered and Caspian helped you scoot your chair in.

You smiled your thanks up at him and said, “Good morning Your Majesty, Doctor Cornelius. It’s so nice to see you again.”

“I walked you to your door last night, do not tell me you missed me since then?” Caspian said with a grin.

“With my each and every breath,” you said, back of your hand to your forehead in classic swoon pose.

Caspian smiled and said, “Well, I fear you will be unfit to live with today, then. I must preside over court proceedings today and tomorrow, so I will not be able to spend the day with you. However, I leave you in the capable hands of Doctor Cornelius, who is far more knowledgeable than I on most every subject there is, so I know I am leaving you in good company.”

“I will of course miss your company today, but I will enjoy badgering you with questions all day, Doctor Cornelius,” you replied. You were actually a bit glum that you wouldn’t see Caspian today, but you felt like it was a silly overreaction.

“I will be do my best to answer your questions, my dear,” Doctor Cornelius replied amiably.

* * *

Caspian bid you good day and went to the courtroom, a leather binder in his hands. He seemed almost to hesitate, as if he wanted a private goodbye but knew it wasn’t proper or necessary.

“Well, My Lady, how shall we spend the day?” Doctor Cornelius asked.

“I don’t know. His Majesty usually goes about his business and I read. You can do that if you want? I don’t want to be a bother.”

“You are no bother, my dear,” he said with a smile. “I’m glad of the company, to be truthful. I tend to burrow into my rooms if left to my own devices for too long.”

“Well then I’m glad to have you to keep me company.”

“Excellent. Now, what shall we do?”

“Actually…are the court proceedings open to the public?” you asked, hoping you wouldn’t come off as too needy or like you were stalking Caspian.

“Not precisely, but there are viewing boxes where we could observe. Do you miss Caspian so very much?” he teased you.

“I’m actually interested in your justice system. I know Caspian holds his duties close and doesn’t share them with others, but I would like to see how your courts work.”

“Let us go, My Lady.”

“Do you have paper and pen so that I can take notes?”

“Goodness, you take this seriously!” he said, looking at you in a different light. “Why is that, my dear?”

“I wanted to go to law school in my world, but I couldn’t afford it,” you said, a tad embarrassed.

“How extraordinary. By all means, let us go and watch your Caspian in action,” he said mischievously.

“He isn’t my Caspian,” you said, abashed. “I’m genuinely interested in how things work and how he settles disputes and such.”

“Of course, my dear. I was but jesting. We will go to court by way of my rooms to get a lapdesk for you.”

“Oh that’ll be great, thank you!”

“Not at all, my dear. Off we go!” he announced cheerfully.

* * *

You observed Caspian mete out justice and settle disagreements. You agreed with nearly every decision he made. He listened to arguments carefully, calmed the ire of disputing neighbors, set punishments for criminals, none too harsh but equally pronounced regardless of race, station or wealth.

Doctor Cornelius was proud of Caspian. He had become a very good King, but also a good man. And as he watched you taking notes and writing questions that you no doubt intended to ask Caspian, he was proud of his former student’s taste in women.

You were extraordinary, and he hoped that you felt for Caspian as he felt for you, because he was quite certain that his King was in love with you. What was more, he was absolutely certain that you would make a wonderful wife for Caspian and Queen for Narnia.

* * *

Caspian announced a recess for lunch. You didn’t know if he would be joining Doctor Cornelius and you for the meal, but you wanted to hurry to the dining room just in case.

You were overjoyed to see him waiting for you when you arrived. Your smile was happy as was his when he saw you.

“And what have you two been up to this morning?” he asked pleasantly as he helped you into your chair.

It occurred to you that perhaps he hadn’t wanted you to watch the court proceedings. “Oh. We –.”

“Much the same as you, Your Grace. We observed court from the balcony,” Doctor Cornelius announced when you seemed concerned and stammered a bit.

“You did? Y/N, were you not bored?”

“No!” you exclaimed. “It was fascinating to see how your justice system works. I couldn’t have been more interested!”

“Really?” Caspian said, smiling wide and sounding like he couldn’t believe his good luck.

“Yeah. I actually took notes and have some questions if you don’t mind later?”

“Of course, we can discuss it tonight. I’m afraid tomorrow night we must dine with some Lords who will be visiting to have some legal issues settled,” he said with obvious distaste.

“Oh, I don’t want to interfere. I can just eat in my room tomorrow.”

“Absolutely not! You are a guest in my home and my friend. I will not banish you to your room when I have other guests. I would like to think I’m a better host than that!”

“All right, if that’s what you want,” you said politely in deference to Doctor Cornelius’ presence.

Doctor Cornelius snickered.

You both looked at him and said, “What?”

He continued to chuckle and said, “I may be a widower but I was married long enough to know when a woman is telling her mate that she will discuss it further with him later and in private.”

You and Caspian both looked like deer in headlights, eyes wide as you looked at each other and both began stammering that you weren’t mates.

Doctor Cornelius just laughed and enjoyed your discomfort.


	10. Chapter 10

You returned to watch Caspian in court in the afternoon. He was fair and wise beyond his years and you wanted to kiss him.

Doctor Cornelius delivered you to your chamber to change for dinner and begged off joining you and Caspian, stating that he wasn’t as young as he used to be, though you didn’t see any flagging of his energy throughout the day.

Maira helped you dress and you joined Caspian for dinner, the awkwardness of Doctor Cornelius’ comments still hanging over you.

“Your Majesty?” you said, looking down at your food that you had been pushing around on your plate after you had been eating in silence for a while.

“Caspian,” he whispered.

You looked up at that to see him smiling at you shyly. “Caspian,” you whispered with a small return smile. “Am I too familiar with you?”

He shook his head slowly without breaking eye contact. “No. I love that you treat me like a normal person.”

“You aren’t a normal person,” you said quietly but earnestly.

“Am I not?” he said, disappointed.

You took his hand and squeezed it gently. “No. You are an extraordinary man. You are wonderful,” you breathed.

“I feel the same for you,” he answered quietly, a little lost in your eyes.

You looked down. “Do you think that maybe I should bother you less?”

“You do not bother me, Y/N,” he replied, a note of authority in his voice.

You sighed. You didn’t want to say what you meant:  _Should I spend less time with you so that I don’t fall in love with you, Caspian?_  What you said was, “I’m glad. I was worried.”

“Do not worry, Y/N. As with today, when I cannot spend time with you, I will see to it you have company. Probably more amusing company than my own,” he joked.

You smiled. “Goodness, Your Majesty, if I have more amusing company than yours I will spend the day in stitches.”

* * *

You didn’t spend the rest of the evening with Caspian that night. You were both a little overwhelmed with feelings and he agreed when you said you would prefer to save your questions from court for another night.

You declined his offer to walk you to your room and sighed all the way there.

You had to block him out of your heart.

Since you returned to your room hours earlier than previously, Maira wasn’t there to help you with your laces. You decided you could do it on your own.

You wound up in a heap on the floor, dress twisted impossibly, laces knotted and you sobbing your eyes out over your stupid dress and your stupid feelings.

Maira opened the door a while later to find you lying on the floor crying.

“Y/N!” she cried, hurrying to your side and dropping to her knees. “What happened? Are you hurt?’

“I’m fine,” you sobbed, still crying. “I can’t get my dress off.”

“All will be well,” she soothed, turning you to untangle your laces while you continued to cry, then held you until the storm passed. “Would you like to tell me the real problem?”

“I don’t want to fall in love with him,” you whispered.

“Oh, sweet girl,” she whispered against your hair. “You already have. I don’t even think you had a choice in the matter.”

* * *

Maira stayed with you for a long while, talking and not talking. It was above and beyond the call of duty and you told her several times that she could go, you would be fine.

“I have nothing better to do than help my friend get through a crisis,” she said stubbornly.

“This is where technology from my world was really handy. I could eat ice cream and watch a movie to distract myself. Here I just mope and think about his stupid perfect eyes or butt or something,” you said in disgust.

“His butt is rather lost in the trousers he wears, don’t you think?” she speculated.

“Have you been checking out the King’s rump, Maira?” you asked, pretending to be scandalized.

“I’m a widow, Y/N, not dead,” she deadpanned.

You actually giggled.

“There’s her smile,” Maira said, smiling herself. “I thought you had lost it.”

“No, it was just taking a break,” you said quietly. “I just need to be more careful with my heart. Caspian is a wonderful man but I can’t have him. I’ll just remind myself of that whenever I get the urge to kiss him.”

“Or you could just kiss him,” she said drily.

“That wouldn’t be mortifying when he ordered me to jail and requested a doctor to check him for cooties.”

“I don’t know what ‘cooties’ are but since you said it in that context I will assume they are nonsensical.”

“You’re a good friend. But stop encouraging me to fall for Caspian. It won’t end well,” you said stubbornly.

She shrugged. “You cannot see the future, Y/N. And if you take no chances, you may not fail but you won’t succeed, either.”

* * *

The next day dawned bright. Maira helped you dress and you had breakfast with Caspian and Doctor Cornelius. You observed court with Doctor Cornelius, who begged off lunch with you and Caspian in the private dining room, so you peppered him with questions until you realized you were not giving his brain a break.

“I’m so sorry, Caspian, you’ve been in court all morning, you don’t need me interrogating you now! You need a break before you go back.”

“Do not worry, dear one,” he said without thinking. “Any conversation with you is soothing to my soul.”

You looked down and smiled. “I liked seeing you in court, but I would have preferred to have you to myself as I have since I arrived. You’ve spoiled me.”

“Is it such a fine thing to spend time with the King, then?” he teased.

“Absolutely not,” you said seriously. “But spending time with Caspian is wonderful.”

“Thank you, Y/N. I think you may be the only person in Narnia that would prefer me if I weren’t a King,” he said with a laugh.

You grinned at him. “I absolutely would. Then I wouldn’t have to worry about Lord Ramind throwing me in prison if I touch you publicly.”

Caspian’s smile ran away from his face. “I’m sorry he makes his disapproval so obvious. I do not think it is personal, really, just that he thinks me spending all of my time with you is taking away from the  _very important task_  of finding a wife.”

“Your Majesty, if you need to spend less time with me, you can station a guard outside my door or something?” you suggested.

“No!” he said adamantly. “I do not answer to him, he answers to me. Y/N, you mean – you’re very important to me. Please do not suggest such a thing again, for I will not tolerate it.”

“I’m sorry,” you said, looking down.

Caspian sighed. “No, I’m sorry, dear one. I know you want only the best for me.”

You nodded. “You have enough to worry about without an otherworld stranger causing you trouble.”

He shook his head. “You are not a stranger. You have been a gift to me. You bring me happiness. Please do not think this way.”

You smiled. “As you wish,” you said, meaning it absolutely the way Westley did in  _The Princess Bride_.

* * *

“I’m so nervous, Maira,” you fretted. “What if I make a fool of myself and embarrass Caspian?”

She was lacing you into the most beautiful of all the dresses you had worn so far. It was a shimmering confection of royal blue silk with silver embroidery. The underdress was made of iridescent silver fabric, just barely opaque. There were even matching slippers.

“This dress is so beautiful, Maira!” you breathed.

“The King will lose his powers of speech,” she boasted.

“Thank you for altering it so my boobs aren’t all you see,” you said gratefully. “I hate it when men have conversations with them.”

Maira laughed. “I imagine there are plenty of girls who would not be sad to be in your predicament.”

You shrugged. “We all want what we don’t have.”

There was a knock at your door and Maira went to answer it while you straightened your bodice one last time to cover your bosom before turning to see Caspian in the doorway.

He was wearing a velvet doublet in the same shade of blue as your gown. You looked at each other and then yourselves, and you said, “I’ll change.”

“No, don’t be silly,” he said with a smile. “You look lovely. Truly.”

“Thank you, but we look like bookends. Shouldn’t we wait until we’re married to wear twinsie clothes?” you asked sarcastically. “You should change. It’s easier for you, you’re a boy.”

Caspian gasped in faux hurt. “I am not a  _boy_ , Y/N.”

You scoffed. “Ha. I bet if you shaved that beard you’d look about 11.”

Caspian looked a bit surprised and then got a mischievous gleam in his eye. “Maira, could you excuse us for a moment,” he said, stalking over to you.

You smiled back at him as if daring him to do his worst.

“As much as I would love to leave my King locked in my charge’s room alone with her when he obviously has naughty intentions, I believe you two are due in the Grand Dining Room?” she replied a bit archly.

You and Caspian stopped fooling around and you said, “Caspian, people will think we’re a couple.”

“Let them,” he said, holding out his hand for yours.

You looked at him for a moment, doubt mingled with affection in your eyes. “As you wish,” you whispered, hoping that you weren’t making a huge mistake.


	11. Chapter 11

You were not seated next to the King as you had been at prior meals, and though you were a bit overwhelmed you were very careful to emulate the manners of people near you throughout the meal. You kept your back ramrod straight and only picked at your meal, concerned with behaving appropriately so you didn’t embarrass Caspian.

The gentleman to your right was apparently in charge of engaging you in conversation and you found yourself awkwardly answering his questions. You also noticed his eyes drifting down to your decolletage a few times, which was annoying but nothing new. There was a reason you had so many turtlenecks in your wardrobe at home.

You couldn’t see Caspian glaring down the table to your dinner partner, though. He was supposed to be conversing with the unwed daughter of one of his Noblemen who was seated at his right, but he spent far more time attempting to eavesdrop on the conversation you were having with her brother. You didn’t seem to be attracted to him, but neither were you repulsed.

He was definitely looking down your dress at every possible opportunity. Caspian angrily drank his wine and then gestured for a steward to refill his glass.

Were you laughing at something that he said? Was he trying to touch your hair? No, wait, you were leaning away from his hand.

“Your Majesty?”

Why were you turned away from him? He couldn’t see your expression to tell if you needed him to intercede on your behalf.

“Your Grace?”

Caspian finally looked to his left to see the annoyed glare of his prospective wife. He cleared his throat. “I beg your pardon, Lady Trina.”

“My name is Triana, Your Grace,” she gritted out through her fake smile.

“Of course, I must have gotten you mixed up with someone else,” he said absently, looking down the table at you again.

“Your Majesty,” Lord Ramind hissed, seated to Caspian’s right and overhearing his faux pas.

Caspian’s eyes darted over to Lord Ramind’s and he realized what he had said. He turned to face Lady Triana and attempted to make small talk, but she was miffed and answered him in monosyllables for the rest of the meal.

* * *

After the gentlemen retired to their brandies and ladies went to a separate parlor, you sat off to the side by yourself uncomfortably. You looked around and felt like you were in a Jane Austen novel, or perhaps a play that you didn’t get to see the script. As with most social occasions in your life, you tried to melt into the scenery and listen.

“She’s so very common,” you overheard a young, cultured voice sneer. “Did you see her decolletage? She may as well wear a sign saying she’s a harlot. My brother is quite certain he will be able to bed her with little difficulty.”

“Rather looked like the King had already staked a claim from what I could see,” another voice said, tone positively dripping with ennui. “Did you see how they’re dressed? A sign saying ‘Property of the King’ would be more apt.”

“He does so enjoy mingling with otherworld trash, does he not? Were it not for the crown he stood under he would have no appeal whatsoever,” the first voice scoffed.

How could anyone speak so badly of such a kind man? And no appeal without the crown? This bitch must be blind! You didn’t much care what they thought of you, but Caspian was too good for this.

“At least Susan was a Queen. This ragamuffin is nothing but a peasant, yet I hear he makes everyone treat her as if she were of the Nobility.”

“My uncle says so,” a third voice chimed in. “He thinks she has bewitched him.”

“Well, he may dally with her but he would never marry her. Whoever becomes Queen will be able to separate her head from her body to ensure she doesn’t bewitch anyone else.”

“Triana dear!” you heard an older woman call.

“Coming, Mama,” she called, and the group drifted off to eviscerate some other victim.

“I have to get home,” you whispered to yourself, standing to creep along the wall to the door, slipping unnoticed from the room to hurry back to your room.

* * *

You swept into your room and closed the door, leaning against it with your eyes closed. The evening had started off so pleasantly with Maira and Caspian making you laugh, but the fun had ended there.

You had felt like a sideshow attraction. Everyone had gawked at you at some point. Your dinner partner, Lord Vimel had been looking down your dress, the women in the parlor had speculated on your relationship with Caspian–in short, Caspian hadn’t lied when he said people could be horrible anywhere. You gulped a sob, the torrent of tears you had been holding back breaking through the dam of your control.

“Are you well, Y/N?” Maira asked after she watched you breathe heavily for a few moments.

You jumped a bit. “I didn’t know you were here,” you said, wiping at your cheeks.

“I thought I would let out a few more clothes so you will be more comfortable. And the King said he is teaching you to ride tomorrow, so I borrowed a split riding skirt for you.”

“Thank you,” you replied quietly, “but I think it would be best if I stay away from the King.”

“Vultures got to you, hmm?” she said, breaking a thread with her teeth and inspecting her work.

“You knew this would happen?” you asked.

“I hoped the King would protect you,” she said matter-of-factly. “I suspect he is not entirely aware of the way people will treat you. I will see if I cannot put a bug in his ear.”

“No!” you answered quickly. “I am not going to be here long enough to need that. I’ll just…toughen up.”

“If you say so, My Lady.”

You looked up. “Why did you call me that?”

“Call you what?” she asked casually.

“You called my, 'My Lady,’” you whispered. “Did I offend you?”

Maira smiled and shook her head. “No, Y/N, you just…seemed like someone I should defer to in the moment. Regal.”

“Regal? Me?” you replied in disbelief.

“Yes, you,” she said with a chuckle. “I am still getting used to the idea of you not wanting me to treat you differently.  Now, do you want me to let you out of that – what was it you called it earlier? A whalebone monstrosity?”

“Oh my gosh, yes. Motorboat cleavage aside, this thing is a nightmare.” You hesitated a moment and then said, “Maira?”

“Yes, Y/N?”

“Do I look like a harlot? Am I the type of girl that a–ah–man dallies with but would never marry?”

“No, Y/N. If anyone said that, she is simply jealous of your assets,” she reassured you, squeezing your arm a bit affectionately.

“Thanks. I mean, it’s not like I’m going to be getting married or anything, but I don’t want to reflect poorly on the King.”

“Well, I know I’m being selfish, but I rather hope you do get married, because then you’ll stay.”

“I don’t see how that could happen. The only men my age I’ve met are the King and the creep who was drooling in my cleavage during dinner.”

“And the King deserves to be happy,” she went on as if you hadn’t spoken, “so if he falls in love with a commoner, then I for one would be thrilled to call you my Queen.”

“Whoa! There is no way that he could ever fall in love with me!”

“Silly Y/N. He is already falling,” she said authoritatively. “And I want you to stay and be my friend.”

You looked over your shoulder at Maira. “Maira, that’s so sweet. I feel like I’ve been here longer. I mean…this place is completely unlike anywhere I’ve ever been, yet I already feel as comfortable here as I do in my world. Which isn’t saying all that much because I never fit in anywhere there.” You shook your head. “But I feel like we’re so close already, like we’ve known each other for years.”

“Perhaps Aslan didn’t open that crack for someone else and you didn’t blunder through?” she suggested. “Perhaps this is where you are meant to be.”

You felt the last of your laces undone and turned to face her, holding the corset over your breasts loosely and considered the idea. “I suppose that’s a more comforting notion than the complete mental breakdown that is my next most plausible theory.”

“So glad I could help,” she said with a chuckle.

“Oh! Who is Susan?”

“Where did you hear that name?” she hedged.

“One of my admirers mentioned her while saying what common taste the King has,” you said drily.

“Ah. Well, Queen Susan was one of the rulers during the Golden Age of Narnia.”

“That was centuries before Caspian’s ancestors even invaded, wasn’t it?” you said in surprise.

“You did learn our history quickly, didn’t you? Yes, the Dark Age began when the High Kings and Queens disappeared, and the Telmarine Age began almost one thousand years later.”

“Then…how could Caspian have been in love with Queen Susan?”

“He blew her horn and she and her siblings returned.”

“Did she blow his horn?” you said with an eyebrow wiggle.

“Y/N!” she gasped. “How very naughty.”

“Well?” you asked, determined to know yet unwilling to examine why it was so important for you to find out.

“Bit jealous, m'dear?” she asked with a wink.

“Maybe.” You shrugged. “My brain knows it’s pointless but my heart seems to be blazing its own trail.”

“The King was little more than a boy and it was his first love. I think he hoped she would return for a while, but he has let go of that childish dream.”

You jumped at a rather loud knock at your door, once again squeaking in a most sophisticated way. “Maira?”

“Your robe is in the bathroom.”

You scampered to the lavatory and she waited until the door closed, then crossed over to the door, opening it a crack until she saw the King.

“Your Majesty,” she said, curtsying. “Lady Y/N is not dressed to receive you.”

“I heard that some of the so-called ladies were especially vicious and I wanted to see if she was well,” he asked anxiously.

“We have been talking. She was upset at first but I believe she has calmed down. She does seem to think that she should not take up so much of your time for the rest of her stay, though.”

“May I speak to her?” he said quietly but rather urgently.

“Of course, Your Grace. Let me go and get her, please be seated. I will, of course, stay with her.”

“Of course. I just need to be assured of her well-being.”

Maira crossed over to the bathroom and slipped in quickly. “He wishes to see you, Y/N,” she said quietly. “Put on your nightgown and robe and I will stay here with you.”

“Oh, I guess…I guess I’m gonna talk to him, huh?”

She smiled. “He is the King.”

You put on your nightgown and tied the robe around your waist. “Am I decent?”

Maira suspected that the King would need to put ice in his bath to get to sleep tonight, but she said simply, “You are fine, Y/N.”

You nodded and opened the door, looking out into your room as Caspian shot to his feet.

“Y/N, I’m sorry that those Nobles were so cruel. I had no idea, but I should have, and I hope that you will forgive me,” he blurted out. Then when he stopped babbling, he took in your attire and the ridiculous curves that your robe really did little to hide and he wanted nothing more than to push you back onto your bed and ravish you all night long.

You hurried over to him, not realizing the way your breasts moved under the fabric of your nightclothes. Taking his hand, you said, “Your Majesty, you’re a kind person so of course it wouldn’t occur to you. I have survived worse, I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.”

He swallowed visibly as he tried to get ahold of himself. “Thank you. I will be more careful henceforth with whom you are entrusted.” He smiled then and said, “I should let you get to bed. We have riding lessons in the morning.”

“Do you think maybe we should just have me stay here in my room until Thunderdream comes back? I don’t want people disrespecting you because of me.”

He smiled even wider. “Nonsense. I am the King, if someone disrespects me I will just have them beheaded.”

You winced, remembering one of the so-called ladies saying that she would do as much to you when she became Queen.

Caspian noticed the motion and squeezed the hand he was still holding. “What is it, dear one?”

“Nothing,” you said with a smile, realizing you were still holding his hand and gently pulling it from his.

He decided to let it go, though he was certain that it was something that he said. “I will see you at breakfast?” he asked hopefully.

You smiled and nodded. “Of course.”

“If you need me, I’m just a few doors down.”

“Thank you,” you said warmly, touched by his concern. “You’re very considerate.”

“Goodnight, Y/N,” he whispered, wanting so very badly to kiss you.

“Sweet dreams,” you whispered back.

“Yes, goodnight, Your Majesty,” Maira chirped, shaking you both from the trance that was causing you to drift closer to each other without noticing.

Caspian bowed and walked quickly from the room.

“He’s perfect,” you sighed.

“Yes,” she agreed. “Would you like a snack? If dinner was as tense as all that you probably didn’t eat much.”

You thought about it and nodded, grateful for the distraction. “I could eat.”

“Anything in particular?”

“Whatever’s easy. Join me?”

She gave you a half-smile. “I could eat.”


	12. Chapter 12

Caspian left your room and was almost immediately joined by Lord Ramind.

“Your Grace, a word?” he asked solicitously.

Caspian sighed. He was tired, beset by rude Nobles and simply wanted to go to his bedchamber and have a cold bath before bed.

Maira had accurately guessed the effect of your nightclothes on the King.

“Can it not wait until morning, Ramind?” he asked in a long-suffering voice.

“No, Your Majesty, it cannot,” he ground out from between gritted teeth. “I have been informed that you asked Lord Vimane’s and Lord Malan’s families to return to their homes. They both have daughters most suitable to be your bride. May I ask what would possess you to send them away?”

“One day you will push me too far on this subject,” Caspian said, eyes narrowed and accent present. “But I will answer your question. I sent them away because they were rude and cruel to Lady Y/N.”

Lord Ramind’s face flushed and his lips tightened in anger. “Why should how they treat an otherworld whore matter to you?”

Caspian straightened his spine. “If you had not given me loyal service I would call you out for that,” Caspian growled, furious. “Lady Y/N is not a whore and you would do well to tread lightly around her. Her behavior has been far more noble than any of the Noblewomen you would fetter me to for the rest of my life!

“I have made her welcome in my home, which should be enough for you, and for any of my Nobles. If they will treat an otherworld woman the way they did this evening, they will treat my subjects this way as well. Therefore, Lord Ramind, their daughters will not do as Queen, because all of my subjects are deserving of the kindness and respect of their Queen. Have I made myself clear?”

Lord Ramind swallowed visibly. “Yes, Your Majesty. Abundantly clear.” He bowed lower than usual and said, “May I take my leave now, Your Grace.”

“Yes. I will see you tomorrow. And I hope there will be a significant improvement in your attitude.”

“Yes, Majesty,” he deferred, bowing until Caspian turned and stomped the rest of the way down the corridor to his bedchamber.

* * *

You took a quick bath while Maira fetched a midnight snack, then you talked and laughed and she calmed you to the point you were able to sleep.

The next morning she returned to help you dress, providing you with a jacket that buttoned over your bosom so you didn’t have to worry about them getting away from you. Boobs were so tedious.

Caspian seemed pleased to see you at breakfast, attired for riding. He was concerned that you would cancel to protect him. How had he been so stupid as not to realize that of course his court would eat you alive. The gossip of his infatuation probably left the palace before you got into bed your first night here. His own behavior during dinner did nothing to help.

“Good morning, Y/N,” he said happily, a slight accent coloring his words.

You tilted your head sideways. “Good morning. Did I detect a bit of an accent on your accent?” you asked with a smile.

Caspian cleared his throat as his cheeks colored a bit. “I have tried to speak without the accent to my English since I ascended the throne,” he said as he helped you slide your chair in. “The Telmarines victimized Narnians for centuries. I thought it would be best if I did not remind them of it with every word I spoke.”

Your heart melted. You schooled your features so he wouldn’t see the giant expressions of Awwwww that you knew was working its way to your face at that information. “You’re a very kind man, Your Majesty. From what I’ve read about the history of your land, the descendants of the original Narnians must be a poor people. It says so much about your character that you would go to such lengths to make comfortable what most would consider to be the least of your subjects.”

Caspian colored for a different reason. “You give me too much credit, Y/N,” he said quickly.

You smiled and shook your head, adding a dollop of cream to your tea. “No, I don’t think I do. You care about all of your subjects. I mean,” you went on, now buttering toast, “you’ve even taken me in and I am of no value whatsoever. Most people of power would have me jailed, not treated me as an honored guest.”

“Perhaps I am simply a weak, foolish ruler,” he said with a self-deprecating smile.

“No!” you said adamantly, reaching over and grasping his hand. “There is more strength in kindness than in cruelty. You show the greatest strength possible by allowing others to see that you can be kind. Any brute can throw his strength around and rule through fear. Real power doesn’t need to be flaunted. I think it’s far more impressive to say, ‘I am being kind now, but don’t assume that I always will be.’”

Caspian smiled somewhat wistfully and gave your hand a squeeze. “How is it that you have known me for such a short time and you understand me better than people who have known me for years?”

“We learn where our interests lie,” you  said smoothly, then tapped your chin as if in deep thought. “Hmmm, I don’t know why your accent slipped before, though.”

“Let me know when you figure it out,” he said with a wink.

You rolled your eyes and went back to your breakfast as Caspian chuckled at your cheek.

* * *

“Are all horses this tall?” you asked quietly, a bit of fear in your voice. “I don’t remember the one I rode being this tall.”

“If you rode as a child it was most likely a pony,” he said casually, trying to share his calm with you. “This horse is gentle and trained to perfection. She will be a good horse for you to learn upon.”

You found yourself leaning against his arm, a death grip on his hand. When you realized how weak you must look, you let go of Caspian’s hand and stood up straight. “If you say she will be a good teacher, then she will. What’s her name?”

“Executioner,” Caspian said with a perfectly straight face.

You gasped. “Caspian X, tenth of your name, King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel and Emperor of The Lone Islands, Lord of Telmar, Baron of Ettinsmor, Duke of the Lantern Waste, Duke of the Seven Isles, Duke of Galma, Count of the Western March, Emperor of Dragon Island, Caspian the Seafarer, and Caspian the Navigator, you had better be joking,” you said with narrowed eyes, enjoying the sight of his eyes growing larger and larger as you rattled off his list of titles.

“If I wasn’t I would change her name immediately,” he said, voice and expression filled with awe. Then his expression changed again and he said, “Wait, did you learn all of that so you could reprimand me?”

“Yes I did, and it’s a good thing, huh?” you replied with a saucy wink.

Caspian’s breath was stolen by your magnificent sass and he was overwhelmed with love for you.

“Are you alright?” you asked. “We can do this some other time.”

“I’m fine, darling,” he answered absently, still reeling. “And her name is Sunshine, by the way.”

You tilted your head and looked at him in that way you had when you were surprised by something he said.  _Darling??_

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

You slapped a smile on and said, “Nothing. Just a little worried about getting up there. Not afraid!”

“Of course you aren’t! You’re a very brave woman.”

“You think I’m brave?” you asked softly.

“Very. I wouldn’t do half so well, alone in a new world that I did not even know existed? You are very brave and smart and beautiful,” he whispered at the end.

“And I am not half so beautiful as you, inside and out. Whoever marries you will be the luckiest woman in any world,” you said sincerely.

Caspian shrugged. “Would that the women I am to choose from thought as you do.”

“They will. Who could resist you?” you said with a sad smile. “Now get me up on Executioner, Your Grace.”

Caspian smiled and began your first riding lesson.


	13. Chapter 13

You couldn’t sleep, had been tossing and turning for hours. It truly felt more like home here than your home did. You wished Thunderdream would return so that you could leave before it was certain to break your heart to do so.

At first, you had thought Caspian – King Caspian – simply a kind, handsome man. But the more time you spent with him and the better you got to know him, the more you realized that he was a wonderful, intelligent, funny and sweet man as well.

And after today’s lesson, you could add patient, supportive and calming.

Which was why you needed to get back to your dull, empty life. Caspian could become your world entirely too easily. You needed to try and find a way to stay away from him.

You scoffed at your own weak will. You had told yourself dozens of times that you needed to distance yourself from him, that you needed to protect your heart. But it was obvious that Maira was right; you were already in love with him.

You made a frustrated sound and pulled the blankets back, then slipped into a robe and opened the doors to the balcony. The air was cool but clear. The night sky had always been your faithful companion in your world, but here it was completely different and you couldn’t get enough of it. The moon was larger and the stars were aligned differently, but you still gained comfort from the dots of light in the inky darkness.

And you weren’t the only one. Caspian was out in the gardens, also unable to sleep and looking at the stars. He had pulled on some clothes and thrown a cloak over his shoulders and sneaked past the guards to go out into the night.

You were confounding him. At first while you were with him, you were polite, though timid. When you smiled it had felt like a gift, and your laughter was positively musical. He found himself trying to think of amusing stories just so he could hear giggles.

Now that you were more comfortable, you were wonderfully sassy, gifting him with the first taste of normalcy he’d had in his life. You joked with him, winked at him and teased him.

Caspian knew for certain that you were no spy almost immediately. He knew that you were going to leave as soon as Thunderdream returned. He should distance himself from you, perhaps even begin searching for a bride in earnest. Yet, every day he sought your company on the premise of guarding you until you returned to your own world.

He dreamed of you nightly, erotic dreams the likes of which he had never experienced, even as a boy. His desire for you was fierce and bordering on painful. It was as if he could feel your fevered skin pressed to his, your legs wrapped around his waist as he – well, he needed to stop thinking about that right now. He felt his body react to the images and cleared his mind.

And so, Caspian left his own bed chamber to try to walk off his restlessness in the garden. Lord Ramind was relentless in his ‘reminders’ that Caspian needed to settle down and get an heir for Narnia. And he knew that it was time: honestly, it was past time.

His first love with Queen Susan had been sweet, but he had grown up a lot in the seven years since she had left Narnia for good. Now he knew that there was more to life than love, and more to love than butterfly emotions. He needed a partner, a help-mate and a friend as much as he needed a lover.

He wanted to marry for love. And he didn’t want to settle for less.

But his advisors wanted him to choose a suitable bride from an acceptable family. He was a king, he could not simply follow his heart. Yet how could he rule a kingdom without a heartmate? He loved Narnia and was honored to be her King, but was he not also a man? Did he not also deserve a wife and not just a queen?

And if he was true to himself, he wanted you in his life for as long as he had one. He wanted to marry you. And you thought of him as a friend.

Caspian took a deep breath and turned to go back to the castle. Even if he could not sleep, he needed to gain some rest.

He walked quietly back so that he didn’t alert any guards when a movement caught his eye. He glance up and saw you leaning against the rail on your balcony, looking up at the sky. He knew he should return to his chamber. It was the proper thing to do. Spying on a beautiful guest in his home for whom he had feelings bordering on inappropriate was what he found himself doing, however.

After a short while in which he saw you sigh deeply no fewer than three times, he stepped out of the shadow from where he had been spying on you and whispered your name. You looked down in surprise, then said quietly, “Caspian?”

Aslan help him, but did you have to smile so brightly, as if seeing him was the absolute best thing that could have happened? And why did he just wave at you and then gesture for you to come down with him? If the two of you were found out together this late, your reputation would surely suffer.

You thought about it for a split second and then nodded happily, holding up a finger to let him know you would be down in a moment. You hurried over and put on a cloak over your nightgown and robe, and with your fleece-lined slippers decided you were decent enough.

You debated going out into the castle to go outside but were afraid you’d be seen. You weren’t sure where your virtue stood in Narnia, but you assumed that you should be as discreet as possible while in Caspian’s household. You went over to the balcony and threw a leg over.

Caspian’s eyes grew big and he sprinted over to be prepared to break your fall if you didn’t climb down safely. When you were almost to the ground by way of a handily placed trellis, you felt hands on your waist and hopped the rest of the way, turning and smiling up at Caspian, reveling in your shared escapade.

“You’re a bad influence, Your Majesty,” you scolded, teasing tone of voice and grin taking the sting out of your words. “Though I suppose it didn’t take much coaxing to have me misbehaving, did it?”

“Be thankful I didn’t serenade you. I am a terrible singer,” he joked back, grin equal to yours in width and happiness. “Couldn’t sleep?”

“No,” you shook your head. “You?”

“Not a wink.”

“Hmmm I could tell you the story of my life, but I’m afraid that would have you fall asleep on your feet and I’m not strong enough to catch you in a swoon,” you said dramatically.

“I highly doubt that, but if I do, just snuggle up with me and we’ll sleep under the stars,” he said in a flirty tone, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Oh,” you stammered, “I um I w-wouldn’t let you freeze!”

“Shh I’m sorry. I was being silly,” he said, slipping your arm through his so you could walk together. “I would like to hear stories of your life, though. I feel like I talk all the time when we’re together and actually know very little about you.”

“My life has truly been dull, Your Majesty.”

“Have I not told you to call me Caspian, Y/N?” he scolded softly, his voice a caress on your name.

“I worry that someone will overhear and it will cause you problems.”

“Your concern warms me, but I should get one or two benefits from being king. I believe I will use one of them for hearing you say my name,” he said with a smile.

“Goodness, Your Majesty, aren’t you playful tonight?”

“The King is never playful, but occasionally Caspian is.”

“Well, then, I must be lucky enough to be walking with Caspian,” you said quietly, a small smile gracing your face as you looked up and met his deep brown eyes. “You are not how I imagined a king would be.”

“How did you imagine a king?” he asked, interested.

“Spoiled, arrogant, rude. I didn’t expect you to be so kind and generous. I was so nervous when I met you because I assumed you would be a snooty jerk.”

“My Uncle, when he declared himself King, he would have fitted your description to the last detail.” He shrugged. “Perhaps I would be if my parents had raised me. I have few memories of them, but they did indulge me,” he said introspectively. 

“Maybe. Losing parents is a tough knock to a kid,” you said wistfully.

“How old were you?” he asked quietly.

“Seven,” you whispered. “Such a cliche, they were walking home after my Dad’s work Christmas party and they were mugged. The guy was a druggie and he said he got twitchy and killed them. Wrote me a letter from prison a few years later, apologizing and asking for my forgiveness.”

“Did you give it to him?”

“Not then. Not formally at all, I suppose, but in my heart I have. Hating him was poisoning my life. I decided he took enough from me and I wasn’t going to give him another moment.”

“I came to much the same conclusion with my uncle,” Caspian sympathized. “He murdered my father for his throne, then tried to murder me when his son was born. I hated him, yet that hatred was eating away at me. I refused to kill him and become like him. I don’t know if I forgave him completely, but I had to let go of the anger.”

“Yes! I think that describes better how I feel about my parents’ murderer. I refused to let him have power over my life anymore by hating him. He just doesn’t exist to me.”

Caspian was silent for a little while, arms still linked as you walked together. He led you over to a bench and sat down with you. “Surprising how similar our early lives were.”

“I imagine that’s where the similarity ends,” you said ruefully. “I didn’t have any family that could or would take me in, so I went into the foster care system.”

“How does that work?” he asked softly.

You shrugged. “The government gives a stipend to families to take in orphans or children from abusive homes. There are a lot of good people that do it for the love of children, because they believe that every child deserves a safe and happy home.”

Caspian took your hand in his and squeezed it gently. “But not all are good people who do it out of kindness,” he surmised.

You looked up into his eyes. “Yeah, a lot of people just want the money. Some want access to the kids.”

Caspian became irrationally angry. “Did someone hurt you?” he whispered harshly.

You shrugged. “Luckily they only beat me. I wasn’t any prettier then than I am now.”

“Wait,” Caspian exclaimed in amazement. “Do you think you are not pretty?”

You looked down, embarrassed. “What a silly topic of conversation. Your childhood was no picnic, either,” you said, desperate to change the subject.

Caspian acquiesced. After all, what was the point in declaring your beauty and kindness and his fascination with the way the moonlight made your eyes sparkle? You were going to go back to your world and he had to stay in his. He smiled and squeezed your hand again to let you know he understood. “I never had to worry about basic comfort and I received an excellent education, thanks to Doctor Cornelius.”

“The whole 'murder Caspian when Miraz’s wife had a baby’ thing was a bummer, though,” you said skeptically.

Caspian laughed with surprise. “'Bummer?’ I like that word, I shall use it.”

You smiled at his laughter. “You have such a joyous laugh. It makes me smile just to hear it.”

“That is fair, as since I’ve met you, I have laughed more than ever before,” he said softly.

“I am pretty ridiculous,” you said in a self-deprecating way.

“Hush,” he admonished. “You know that’s not what I meant. You bring me happiness. I enjoy every moment we spend together. Except perhaps when you disparage yourself.”

You bumped your shoulder into his. “Sorry.”

He bumped his into yours. “Forgiven.” He smiled down at you, his hair unbound and falling into his face a bit. “Come, let us get back to the castle. It grows late.”

You nodded and followed him back, climbing back up the way you came down. With a last wave to Caspian from your balcony, you sighed your way back to bed, able to drift into sleep and sweet dreams of Caspian.


	14. Chapter 14

The weeks went by thus; Caspian scheduled riding lessons for you around meetings he had, you ate your meals together, spent evenings in front of the hearth reading or talking.

Curiously, there had been no more dinners with his Lords and their families since the one where they insulted you so rudely.

You met Caspian outdoors most nights. During the day, you had to be proper and demure, doing your very best to confirm to Narnian ideals of behavior for a woman. At night, you could be yourself. For some reason, the cover of darkness gave you the freedom to speak freely of Earth and your life there even though you were alone inside the palace much of the time.

Caspian seemed more open while you were together at night, too. He seemed more relaxed and comfortable, as if the open sky above you lifted the responsibility of being King from his shoulders for a brief respite in your midnight meetings.

You commented on it one night after you had been meeting outside for a week or so. “You’re so much more relaxed out here. Why is that? It’s only been a few hours since we were together playing cards in the drawing room, yet you always seem somehow happier out here “

Caspian looked at you for a moment. “Perhaps it is a reaction to your relaxed behavior? I have learned more about you during these midnight strolls than I did during all of our hours together before.”

“I told you I’m boring.”

“When did I say that, Y/N?” he said, tapping his chin as if trying to recall. “I do not remember. Please refresh my memory.”

“Ohhhh His Majesty can be snarky. I had no idea!” you said with a grin.

“'Snarky?’ I like the sound of that, I shall start using it.”

“There’s also ‘smartass’ if you need a synonym,” you rejoined playfully.

“I think Lord Ramind would expire of shame were the King to use such language,” he said, then mimicked Ramind’s voice. “‘Your Grace, I hardly think that is appropriate language for a King.’”

“Oh, if you want inappropriate language, I’m your girl,” you said with an eye roll.

Caspian simply smiled back, hoping it didn’t show how much he wished you were truly his girl.

“So…are you someone’s girl in your world?” he tried to ask casually, but winced when it sounded incredibly awkwardly to his own ears.

You looked at him in surprise. “Um. No, I don’t date very much. Men don’t seem to be attracted to me,” you said looking down.

“I find that hard to believe. Nearly impossible to believe, actually.”

“Why?” you said with a laugh. “Are you falling for me, Your Majesty?” you asked playfully, looking up at him with a self-deprecating smile.

“I believe I am, yes.”

You made a face that clearly expressed your disbelief paired with a quiet snort. “Yeah, right,” you said skeptically. “As if I would ever be your type.”

“Make no mistake, you are very much my type,” he whispered.

You looked up at Caspian, swallowing hard at the heat in his gaze. Then, you got hold of yourself and remembered that you were just visiting. “We should get back. Someone will be missing you and you need your rest.”

Caspian inhaled a bit, taking your subject change as a rejection. “Of course. Perhaps you would like to ride into a nearby village with me tomorrow? I like to go each of the surrounding villages every few weeks to keep an eye on the region.”

“I would like that,” you whispered, thinking to yourself that you would happily follow him to hell.

You returned to your balcony and he gave you a boost, then looked away politely rather than look up your skirt like a lecher–like he wanted to do.

You clambered over the balcony and then turned and waved goodnight, pasting a smile on your face even though you felt like curling into a ball and crying for the blooming love you felt for this extraordinary man and would never be able to give to him.

* * *

 

The next day dawned bright but chilly. Maira helped you into the special split skirt she’d altered for you when you began riding lessons and you headed down to breakfast.

Caspian was regretting his decision to invite you along today. It was a bit of a ride, but your inexperience didn’t concern him. He would carry you on his horse with him if the need arose.

No, he regretted asking you because he needed to clear his head. You were in his thoughts constantly; he was in love with you and as far as he could tell, your feelings for him were warm at best. Not to mention the difficulties inherent in attempting to build a relationship with someone from another world.

He was lost in thought at the breakfast table when you joined him. You made it all the way into your chair next to him and said, “Good morning,” causing him to jump a bit.

“Oh!” he exclaimed, then tried to cover with a smile. “Good morning, Y/N.”

“Are you all right, Your Majesty?”

“Yes, I’m fine. But how many times must I tell you to call me Caspian?” he said brightly.

You quoted a line from  _Pirates of the Caribbean_  and said, “At least once more, Your Majesty, as always.”

Caspian smiled and said, “I certainly hope not. I like the sound of my name on your lips.”

You rested your chin on your hand and stared at him for a moment, drawn in once again by his smile. It was a full smile that wasn’t the reserved King Caspian smile, this was a Caspian smile that you had only seen him give you since you arrived.

“You’re staring,” he whispered, mimicking your post and putting his chin on his hand.

“You’re smiling,” you responded.

“You’re flirting.”

“You’re flirting back,” you whispered. “Do you know what you do to a girl’s equilibrium?”

“Tell me,” he said quietly, leaning forward a bit.

“You make me lose my balance,” you breathed, leaning towards him a tiny bit.

“I like that idea,” he said, almost against your lips. “I’ll catch you.”

“Promise?” you purred.

“Mm hmm,” he hummed as your lips met, brushing gently while they set off fireworks in your soul.

“Oh, I beg your pardon, Your Majesty!” you heard from behind you.

You jumped away and looked down at your hands folded demurely in your lap.

“Not to worry, Lirae,” he said heartily. “Hopefully there will be many opportunities for us to continue and you to interrupt in the future.”

Your eyes shot to his, a question in them. He simply smiled as if he was on top of the world.

And he was. You had kissed him back, there was no question. He would give you time, but he was excited to believe that perhaps you had feelings for him, could grow to love him.

Was it possible he would be able to be with the woman he loved?

He knew you were the woman for him, but were you the woman for Narnia?

* * *

 

You weren’t entirely sure how it had happened but  _holy shit you had kissed Caspian!_  You sat in a daze as servants brought in breakfast and Caspian filled his plate, his mood positively effervescent. Was he that happy to have kissed you? And what did a kiss mean to him? Honestly, you had more questions now than you did before it happened.

You began to fill your plate, not having much of an appetite but knowing that you wouldn’t be around the palace to grab a snack.

You ate and conversed, apparently convincing Caspian that all was well. You wished you could go talk to Maira but you could think if no excuse to do so. You knew that the servants would gossip about their King kissing an otherworld girl – it was too juicy not to share. And he’d said that he hoped she would interrupt them again in the future. He wanted a future…with you?


	15. Chapter 15

You walked arm-in-arm with Caspian to the stables. The weather was chilly but clear and you wore your cloak over your riding jacket. Caspian had a cloak over his tunic and his shoulders looked so broad and  _get a grip on yourself, Y/N_ , you chastised yourself. You weren’t even sure you wanted to be with Caspian.

Of course you did. He was perfect. And he wanted you!

But you didn’t know how he wanted you. You knew that many kings in Earth history had wives and also mistresses, and they didn’t care who knew. Maybe he meant for you to be his side piece?

“You’re very quiet, my dear,” he said after you had been silent for a while. You were riding side by side so there was plenty of opportunity to talk, and you had barely stopped for breath from asking him questions before. He was worried that you regretted kissing him.

“I’m sorry, Caspian. I was thinking,” you replied honestly.

“About anything in particular?” he asked quietly.

“Do you hear a baby crying?” you asked abruptly, pulling your horse to a stop. “No…more than one baby?”

He stopped next to you and listened. “I do, actually.” He gestured for one of the guards to come up.

“Yes, Majesty?”

“There is crying coming from that direction, but the town is the opposite way. What is over there?”

The guard looked uncomfortable. This was a human town and he knew people there. “The orphan home is that way, Your Majesty.”

You had already spurred your horse into motion, Caspian not far behind. He had never been aware of an orphan home and that was his failing. He had simply never asked where foundlings and orphans went.

He took the lead and you followed him gratefully, not confident enough in your riding skills to stay on the horse and figure out where to go. Your horse just followed Caspian’s and you held on for dear life.

You found yourself in an overgrown yard in front of a rundown cottage. You heard more crying and whining now. You threw yourself off your horse, legs a bit wobbly but determined.

“Y/N! Wait!” Caspian said as he scrambled behind you, but he couldn’t stop you from knocking and then pounding on the door.

When no one answered, you opened it and walked inside, horrified to see tiny babies lying in filth, crying pitifully while flies buzzed around and crawled over them. You stood still for a moment, looking from child to child, shocked and appalled at the conditions. You saw seven children, all of them babies or toddlers. Then you heard a noise from the corner and saw a cupboard.

“Caspian?” you whispered.

“Yes, love?”

“I’m going over there, I hear something,” you said softly.

“Wait,” he said, pulling his sword and walking over there. He pulled open a cupboard door and saw a tiny person with filthy, skinny arms wrapped around their knees and face hidden.

He quickly put away his sword and gestured to you, completely at a loss.

You hurried over and fell to your knees. “Hello,” you said softly.

A pair of tiny eyes in a dirty face looked up at you, then hid again.

“My name is Y/N,” you continued softly. “Would you like to come out of there?”

You held your hand out and the child timidly took it, then stood up. She was stark naked and you could see every one of her ribs. You took off your jacket and wrapped it around her, helping her roll the sleeves up. “There, that’s better for now. Can you tell me your name, sweetie?”

“Cinda,” she whispered.

“What a beautiful name,” you praised her. “Cinda, can you tell me who is supposed to take care of you?”

Cinda looked down quickly, shaking her head vigorously.

“Sweetie, I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

She still shook her head.

“Cinda, do you know who this handsome man with me is?” you asked, holding up your hand for Caspian to take and pulling him down next to you.

She shook her head no.

“This is King Caspian, and it’s his job to take care of everyone, and he’s a very good man, so tell us who hurt you and he will make sure they never do again.”

Cinda looked at Caspian as if deciding whether to trust him.

You squeezed his hand. He was obviously overwhelmed but he said, “Cinda, I promise I will take care of you. Tell me who hurt you.”

She pointed to a door in the opposite corner of the room. You said, “We’ll be right back, Cinda.”

She took your hand. “She’s mean.”

“Thank you, dear one. We’ll be careful,” Caspian promised.

You walked over to the door and opened it. There on a filthy mattress was a skinny, slovenly woman who was passed out drunk if the empty wine bottles littering the floor around her were any indication. You crossed the floor in a fury and kicked her in the side. “Wake up, cow!”

“Wha–. What’s goin’ on? Who’re you?” she mumble-screamed as she sat up.

“Your worst nightmare. Who do these children belong to?” you snarled.

“What d'you care, Miss High ‘n Mighty?” she spat at you.

Caspian stepped forward and said, “It matters not to whom they belong. They belong to me. Guards! Take this – person – into custody.”

“You’re 'im! That bastard king! The one what brought them filthy animals back!”

“You’re the only animal I see, bitch,” you said. “Be thankful he’s here. I’d kill you.” Then you turned and walked away.

You walked out and took charge. Caspian had a dozen men in his personal guard. They were going to get busy.

“You. What’s your name?” you said to the closest guard.

“Cimoda, My Lady.”

“Cimoda, send someone back to the castle for a wagon and blankets and towels and soap, and for anyone who can help transport the children.

“Have someone build a fire and try to warm some water so we can clean these babies up.

“Send someone into the village and see if there are any wetnurses or nursing mothers that can help feed the babies.  _Ask_. Do not order.

“If any of the guards have experience with children, send them in to help me with these.

“Anyone else can clean this place up. I’d rather take the babies outside but it’s too cold.

“Well? Hop to it!” you ordered, clapping your hands together.

“But, M'Lady…”

Caspian came up behind you as one of the guards took the filthy, drunken woman out of the building. He stood by your side. “What are you waiting for, Cimoda?”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” he said with a bow, hurrying off to do your bidding.

“Wait,” you called to the guard leading the screeching woman away.

You walked over to her, Caspian hot on your heels. “Where are the rest?” you asked furiously.

“What you mean?” she sneered.

“You know exactly what I mean. Do you expect me to believe there are no older children without homes? Where are the rest?” you growled.

She looked away resentfully. “I got a deal with a man comes round.”

“You… you’re selling them?” You swallowed heavily, trying to keep from vomiting, because you knew what at least some of them would be sold into. “If you want to live, you will tell the guards everything, or so help me I will actually kill you myself.”

Caspian said, “Love, you will not have to.”

She looked terrified that the King was backing you up in your threats and nodded weakly.

You turned to go and attempt to clean the babies up.

* * *

 

You went back inside and called Cinda. She was at your side in a moment.

“Cinda, I’m going to take care of you and the babies,” you promised.

You did your best to clean and pacify the babies, Cinda by your side showing you what few pitiful supplies there were. A few of the guards were experienced with babies and took them in each arm after you cleaned them up. Caspian never left your side; he washed poop and bounced babies and made you love him even more.

And Caspian saw in you the authority and caring that he knew would make you a good Queen. He was more determined than ever to have you stay and rule Narnia with him.

When the wagon arrived, Maira and a few other household staff arrived to help with the babies, one a nursing mother who immediately started feeding a crying infant. Maira had ordered a nursery set up down the hall from your rooms in an empty chamber.

Three women from the village came to help feed the babies, two of them pros who fed two at once. Maira assured you that you would have the resources needed at the castle.

You took charge, assigning duties to the volunteers and going through the supplies. You got the kids cleaned and loaded into the wagon, wrapped warmly and tummies full.

Caspian had been by your side the whole way, helping out and reinforcing your orders. He was troubled by the existence of the place, but also by the words of the woman. Did his subjects really think of him as a 'bastard king’ who brought the 'filthy animals back?’

Cinda was your shadow and she didn’t want to leave you to get in the wagon, and you were too tired to ride with her on your lap, so you started to climb into the wagon. You were surprised when Caspian hopped in ahead of you, took Cinda and then lifted you in. He sat down and pulled you down next to him, his arm wrapped around you and his cloak draped across you and Cinda.

“Will you be cold, honey?” you asked tiredly, looking up at him.

He smiled and kissed the crown of your head, nuzzling your hair. “You just called me 'honey.’ That will keep me warm all the way home,” he whispered.

* * *

 

You gave the babies proper baths, got them diapered and dressed in the clothes that were gathered while you were gone. The castle dwellers had turned out to help from Lady to chambermaid, Lord to stableboy.

You bathed Cinda and trimmed the snarls from her hair, then put her to bed and sang to her. Caspian found you sitting on the floor by her cot, softly singing a song to her while stroking her hair.

He watched you, knowing that you were the woman he had been waiting for. He loved you, of course, but you were the right Queen for Narnia.

Cinda was sleeping soundly and you looked like you were about to nod off. “Y/N,” he whispered.

You looked up and saw him in the doorway, the soft glow of the candles in the hall creating a nimbus of light around him and making him look like an angel. You smiled at him sleepily. “Caspian,” you whispered back.

He tiptoed in, holding his hands out to help you to your feet. You stood up and walked quietly from the makeshift nursery.

Caspian walked you to your door. “I’ve ordered dinner to be brought up after you have a bath. I sent Maira to bed as well, so Sicha awaits you to help you undress. You need rest, Y/N.”

“I see you’ve bathed, but have you eaten and will you rest?” you asked him suspiciously.

“I have eaten and I will rest. I do have to speak with my guards who have returned, but then I will sleep.”

“Promise?”

“I do, dear one,” he said, warmed at your concern.

You frowned a bit. “We have a lot to talk about in the morning,” you said.

“Oh?” Caspian replied, concerned.

“Yes. People will hear of the children and some will offer to take them in, but we have to make sure that their motives are right, y'know?”

Caspian sighed in relief. “Yes, I was hoping you would help me with that.”

“You… want my help?” you asked in surprise.

“Of course. You know more about this than I. I would hear your suggestions.”

You smiled happily. “Thank you, Caspian.”

“Of course. Sleep well, Y/N. Tomorrow will be busy.”

“Goodnight,” you said softly.

* * *

 

The next few days were hectic and you didn’t spend every moment with Caspian. It was good to be doing something useful with the kids, but you missed him. The time that you had together was filled with conversation and stories about the children. You needed to figure out what to do with them. Staying here was a stopgap measure; they needed families.

Several people had petitioned the palace to take in the children. You had given it a lot of thought and Caspian agreed; there needed to be a background check of some sort on prospective parents.

Maira dragged you away to be fitted in your new clothes one afternoon, and Caspian had specifically requested that you have a ball gown made for the upcoming Narnian Independence Day Ball.

Unbeknownst to you, Caspian had asked Maira to order him a matching tunic. He hoped he would be announcing your engagement at the ball.

* * *

 

Caspian looked in on you in the nursery when you didn’t show up to dinner. He saw you rocking one of the babies, Cinda next to your skirts on the floor. He felt such overwhelming love for you in that moment and imagined that was his son or daughter that you were rocking, a baby that you made together from your love.

You looked up and saw him in the doorway and smiled, holding out a hand to him.

He smiled back and gladly came and took your hand, bending down to kiss your forehead.

“You’re a natural with children,” he said quietly as not to wake the sleeping baby.

“I love babies and children. When you’re the older kid in a foster home you help out with the little ones. I want to have a dozen or so.”

“I would love to help you,” Caspian said in a saucy voice.

You shivered. “Don’t do that when I’m holding a baby, Caspian.”

“Do what?” he asked innocently.

“You know exactly what you did,” you said pertly.

“I  _hope_  I did something, I don’t know I did.”

“Well, you did.”

“Put the baby down and come to dinner and you can tell me all about it,” he said quietly, smiling proudly.

You nodded to the sleeping toddler against your legs. “Pick her up and put her in the bed over there.”

Caspian gently picked Cinda up and put her to bed, covering her and smoothing her hair from her face. You felt your ovaries flutter as if they were crying, “Look at all these juicy eggs! Come fertilize me!” at Caspian.

You put the baby you had been rocking to bed and nodded at the woman rocking another. She smiled back and you walked out with Caspian.

“Jocelyn is teething and Iolanthe is a bit sniffly. I hope it doesn’t worsen or spread to the other children.”

“Cinda seems to be very attached to you,” he observed.

You sighed. “I know. She asked me if I could be her Mama.”

“What did you say?”

“I said I would love to be her mother, but that I didn’t know if it was possible.”

“I think you will be a wonderful mother, Y/N,” he said softly, with a gentle smile.

“I’d like nothing more. I would keep all of them if I could, but my future is in know way certain. In fact, the only thing I am certain of is that I have to go back to Earth and I’m guessing that I won’t be allowed to take a Narnian child with me when I go,” you finished miserably.

Caspian shut down. He was taken completely off guard; you had kissed. You were his closest confidante. Yet you were still talking about leaving?

You were seated at the dining table and the servants were bringing in the meal. You could tell something was bothering him, but the only thing you had said was you wouldn’t try to take one of his subjects back with you. That was the right thing, wasn’t it? Don’t abduct the child? So why was he upset?

* * *

 

Caspian was distant throughout dinner. You attempted to bring him out of his funk but he didn’t seem to want to be drawn out of his mood.

As soon as dinner was over he said he had work to do and excused himself to go to his study.

While he was attempting to catch up on paperwork, there was a knock at his door and Thunderdream appeared. Caspian’s heart sunk to his shoes at the sight of his old friend.

“Your Majesty, I understand you have been waiting for me to return.”

“Indeed. And now I need you to disappear for a few days. How many people know you’re back?”

The Centaur looked confused. “Just the guards at the gate as far as I know.”

“I have…I need time. Can you please give me a week?”

“Your Majesty, of course I will do as you ask, I simply do not understand what my return means to you, if you please?”

“It means I have less time to woo your future Queen than I thought. Please, tell no one you have returned. I need to convince the Lady Y/N to stay here and marry me.”

The Centaur smiled and clapped Caspian on the shoulders, a gesture Caspian returned. “An excellent choice, My King. She was brave yet polite, marched past the point of exhaustion without complaining once and kept up a decent pace. Brave, strong, resilient, kind – good qualities for a Queen, Your Grace.”

“Your approval means a lot, Thunder. Thank you for bringing me my future, as well as the future of Narnia.”

“I wish you eternal happiness, Caspian,” he said with a smile.

“Well, perhaps once I convince her to stay here,” Caspian said with a half-smile.

“She will. For a puny two-legged child, you aren’t so bad,” Thunderdream joked.

“Oh, thanks, friend,” Caspian laughed, then sobered. “Please stay hidden.”

“You have my word.”


	16. Chapter 16

That night, you stood on your balcony looking up at the stars. Caspian had been so distant at dinner and then hadn’t wanted to spend the evening with you, so you doubted that he would want to go on one of your midnight strolls, but you were still restless and came out. Perhaps he would have a change of heart.

Or perhaps he was growing bored with you and was trying to avoid you. You could hardly blame him; he was a handsome King as from a fairy tale and you were definitely not a beautiful, enchanted princess.

You had always known that you couldn’t stay here. It just really sucked that you’d spent time and made friends, because now you felt like you belonged and yet you couldn’t stay.

“Pssst. Y/N!”

You heard your name and looked down to see Caspian below, smiling and holding a single rose. “Join me?” he asked quietly.

You nodded excitedly and went to grab your cloak, then shimmied down the trellis as before.

“As many times as you have done that I still worry that you will fall and be hurt,” he said when you reached the bottom.

“Don’t worry, I’m tough,” you said to reassure him.

He shook his head. “I have many worries but none so distracting as your safety and continued good health.”

“Me?” you whispered, a note of hope ringing in your heart.

“You,” he said, tapping your nose lightly and then offering you the rose. “Walk with me?”

“Of course,” you replied, accepting the rose and wondering what was going on in his head. He almost seemed nervous. “Everything alright?”

“Of course!” he exclaimed, taking your arm and leading you to a path you had only been down a few times. It was darker and more private and he needed privacy for what he planned. He needed to know how you felt before you found out Thunderdream had returned.

He led you to a bench in a hedgerow and sat down next to you, nerves on edge.

You sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, heads tilted back and gazes on the stars. Occasionally Caspian would peek over at you to see you studying the sky.

“It is so strange to look up and see a completely different sky,” you whispered. “The trees, land, plants – those are all the same. The birds and insects seem to be the same. The food is much the same. But the sky – the sky here is so much clearer, and the moon is larger and the constellations are different! It’s the only thing that makes me feel like I truly don’t belong here.”

Caspian gently nudged your chin with his fingertips until your eyes met. “Then don’t look at the sky.”

“I can still see the stars in your eyes, though.” You looked down at your lap. “Looks like I’m truly not meant to feel like I belong here,” you joked.

“Have you considered…” he began hesitantly, then trailed off, looking away.

“Hmm?” you asked, fiddling with the tie on your robe.

“Have you considered that perhaps you do belong here?” Caspian rushed out in one breath.

You looked at him in surprise. “What?”

“Aslan doesn’t make mistakes, Y/N,” he said kindly.

“You’ve said that a number of times, but what possible reason could Aslan have for sending me here?” you said with a wry chuckle.

“I have learned not to question his ways.”

“He works in mysterious ways, huh?”

“Indeed.”

You sighed. “You’re my friend and I’ll miss you, but I can’t imagine that whoever you marry will be very happy about us spending time together, and without you and Maira, I have no one here who cares about me.”

“You said you had no one special in your world?” Caspian whispered.

“No, not really.”

“So wouldn’t having someone who cares for you in a new world be as good as a known world where you have been unable to find people who care?” Caspian said logically.

You scoffed. “I thoroughly doubt  _your wife_  will want to share you with another woman, regardless of how innocent the friendship.”

“Oh? Are you the jealous sort, Y/N?”

Your eyes shot up to meet his. “What?”

“I thought perhaps you were projecting your feelings of territoriality in a relationship onto my future wife,” he backpedaled.

“Oh! Yeah, yes! That… that’s exactly what I meant. I don’t share so why would she? Yup,” you hurried to agree.

“Well, when I decide to get married, you will be the first to know.”

“Shouldn’t you tell the nice Noblewoman you plan to marry first?” you said somewhat bitterly.

“You keep saying that, but the chance of me marrying a Narnian girl who cares for more than my crown is very slim. I suspect that if I marry someone Lord Ramind approves, I will be lucky to generate enough enthusiasm to produce an heir,” he said bitterly. “I certainly won’t have a friend or help-mate, someone I love.”

You frowned, hating to think of Caspian in that situation–especially when you wished to be with him yourself.  “Being alone in a relationship is no fun,” you said sadly.

“You say that as if you’ve experienced it,” Caspian asked carefully.

You let go of his hand. “I told you I haven’t dated very much. But I did date a guy for a couple years in college and he was not the best boyfriend ever.”

“Boyfriend? Is that like a suitor?”

“Ah, not a word you have. Um more than a suitor. A monogamous relationship but not promised to marry, I guess.”

Caspian hesitated. “I don’t mean to offend you, but–you were content with that for years?” he asked with surprise.

You laughed a little. “Things are so different here.”

“I take it that means you were content,” he said quietly.

“No,” you said honestly. “I don’t think I was content at all. I just didn’t think I could do any better. Ian was really good at making me feel like I should be grateful to him for a quick schtup and multiple infidelities.”

“What is this word ‘schtup?’” he asked.

You sighed. “An impolite word for sex,” you admitted.

Caspian ground his teeth so hard that the muscles in his jaws clenched all the way down to his neck where it disappeared into the collar of his doublet. “And this is normal? To give yourself away to just anyone?”

You got to your feet. “Hey, just because I’m visiting your world doesn’t mean you get to judge me for the things I did in mine. You have no right to tell me what I do is wrong. You’re not my father!” You turned around and started walking away.

Caspian was angry with himself for letting his anger rule his tongue. A king had to be better than that, he knew it. But his feelings for you were those of a man, not a king. He took a deep breath and exhaled, then followed you.

“Y/N, please wait,” he said as he caught up with you.

“Why?” you gritted.

“Two reasons, really,” he began. “One, I’m sorry. You’re right, I have no right to judge you or your world.”

“And the second?” you asked after a moment.

“You’re going the wrong way. You missed the turn, this will take you miles out of your way.”

You looked at the path angrily. “I’m a city girl, I don’t belong here.”

“You do seem to be more at home indoors, it’s true,” he said, “but as for not belonging here? You seem to prefer it here to your world.”

You finally looked up at him, tears in your eyes. “Well, that doesn’t really matter, does it? As soon as Thunderdream returns, so do I.”

“You don’t have to,” he whispered.

“Oh, yeah, sounds like I’d have a bright future filled with a husband and kids if your reaction to me being impure was any indication,” you said sarcastically. “I mean, are you a virgin?”

Caspian looked surprised that you would speak of it, then answered, “No, I’m not.”

“So men can have their fun but women should remain chaste,” you said angrily. “Typical male double standard.”

“You misunderstood me, My Lady. I spoke not from disgust but–but jealousy,” he finished in a rush.

“What, are you going to marry an otherworld nobody instead of one of the noble daughters? Right.”

“I told you I would marry for love if I could,” he whispered, not meeting your eyes.

“You don’t mean that.” You shook your head, tears glistening in your eyes. “No, I’m novel at best. Lord Ramind would find some way to stop it. You–.”

“I love you,” he interrupted.

“No, you can’t. You’re a king, I’m nobody!” you whispered, furiously denying his words.

Caspian put his hands on your cheeks, thumbs brushing away the tears that spilled over and trailed down your cheeks. He leaned down until his lips were a breath away from yours. “I love you, Y/N. I would marry you and rule Narnia with you. You make me happy, and I have not felt this since–honestly, I cannot remember ever feeling this happy and hopeful. I want to be your husband, have a family with you, spend our lives together.”

“We can’t,” you whispered.

Caspian gave into temptation and pressed his lips to yours in a gentle kiss. You tentatively placed your hands on his shoulders and allowed yourself to enjoy the feeling that you had dreamed of so many times since your lips had brushed together in the dining room.

When Caspian felt you relax, he pulled you closer and teased your lips with the tip of his tongue. You opened your mouth and met his tongue with yours, wrapping your arms around his neck to hold him close. You moaned as you felt your tongues stroke together.

Caspian pulled away, kissing your nose and forehead then tucking you against him. You wrapped your arms around his waist and let yourself enjoy his embrace.

“I love you, too, Caspian. I have been dreading Thunderdream’s return. I never want to leave you,” you confessed in a whisper.

Caspian held you even tighter, overjoyed that you returned his feelings. “I promise I will be the best husband, Y/N.”

“How can we be together, Caspian? I’m not even Narnian. And a commoner, though I think the first part is a bit more blatant.”

“I do not care. I love you and you will make an excellent Queen. You make me happy and you are kind and loving. I am the one who is not worthy of you. I have been in love with you for so long and so afraid you would leave me,” he whispered.

“Oh you sweet, silly man. I never believed in love at first sight, but I think that’s what happened because I didn’t just see your handsome face,” you said, caressing his cheek, “I saw your wonderful heart and kind soul.”

Caspian pulled you even closer and you kissed again, this time with everything you had, all the love and desire and passion you had hidden away in your heart for this man. And he poured all of that as well as his loneliness and fear of you leaving him into the kiss.

The sound and feel of you moaning broke a dam of restraint within Caspian. He slid his hands down your back to your hips, pulling you close so your belly was against his him. As he turned his head to kiss you even more thoroughly, you slipped your fingers into his hair with one hand and ran the other down his hard shoulders and chest around to his back and bum.

Caspian groaned at the sensation of of your hands on his body. When you sucked his tongue into your mouth and rubbed against his hardening cock through his trousers, he groaned and shivered in ecstasy.

You were on fire. Caspian’s hands were everywhere, pulling you closer and tugging at your clothes as he murmured in a language you didn’t understand.

You stepped back and stood before a panting Caspian, his breathing ragged, hands fisted at his sides as he tried to control his raging passions.

You had no desire to control your passion; you simply stepped back to undo your cloak and lay it on the ground.

“Y/N,” he groaned.

Your robe came off next, the chill of the night air having nothing to do with your obviously pebbled nipples pressing against the fine lawn of your nightgown. You untied the ribbon at your neck that held the gathered, flowing gown on your shoulders and started to slide it down your arms.

“My love, we do not – we can wait,” he stuttered.

You held your gown to your breasts, shy of a sudden. “Do you not want –” you whispered before he closed the distance between you.

He pulled you into his arms and kissed you, growling against your mouth and grabbing your ass to pull you against his erection. “Yes,” he whispered harshly, forehead resting against yours. “I want you more than I want to take my next breath.”

You stepped back again and let go of your gown, straightening your arms so it slipped down your body to pool at your ankles. “I’m yours, Caspian.”

Caspian’s last shred of restraint fled. He had the eyes of a man possessed as he laid his cloak next to yours, pulled his boots off, and came to you in his tunic and trousers.

You kissed him as you unlaced the neck of his shirt, then untucked it from his trousers and slid it up his torso with your hands against his skin. When his shirt caught on his arms he raised them and helped you take it off when it was too high for you. You started kissing his chest, running your hands over the hard muscles of his abdomen and down to the even harder muscle in his trousers.

He was running his hands over your back and behind, smoothing your hair as you licked his nipple. He groaned and said, “My turn, love,” as he dropped to his knees and pressed kisses to your stomach before he slid your panties down your legs and then pulled you to lie down before him.

“No fair, you still have clothes,” you said in a husky voice that made Caspian groan.

“Worry not, my love, I can wait no more to be with you,” he whispered in a harsh voice.

You reached down to the fasteners on his trousers while he kissed you, lips and tongues and teeth meeting. Then he started nibbling your ear, then kissed down your jaw and to your neck, feeling the rapid beat and pressing his tongue to it before sucking on the skin there.

“Mmm are you marking me, Caspian?” you asked, one hand tangled in his hair while the other stroked his cock through his trousers.

“Mine,” he growled.

“Yes,” you moaned.

His lips continued on their path until he reached the objects of his lust and torment. He licked them, sucked the nipples, pressed his face between them, gently bit and left a few hickeys. You were almost frenzied when he started kissing down your stomach.

When you felt his hot breath on your inner thighs you raised them, grabbing his hair to guide him where you so desperately needed him.

He responded by saying, “All in good time, my love,” while rubbing his beard against your thighs. After a few bites and licks of your thighs, he finally gently licked your pussy, both of you groaning.

“Delicious,” Caspian said against your lips as he started licking and nibbling. He slid one of his long fingers inside your pussy oh so slowly at the same time as he sucked your bud into his lips and flicked his tongue against it. He hoped he was doing it correctly; he had only ever read about this.

“Caspian, please,” you moaned, never feeling anything so wonderful.

“Tell me what you want, my love,” he said against your pussy, adding another finger and rubbing the walls that he could barely wait to feel wrapped around him.

“Make me come, I want you inside me,” you moaned, mindless in your passion.

Your words so inflamed Caspian that he sucked your clit hard, rubbing your walls with fingers curled and you screamed his name as you came.

He could wait no longer. He undid his trousers and pulled his dripping cock out, slowly sliding into you while you were still coming down from your orgasm.

The feeling of his cock filling you made you come again, and Caspian lost his control, snapping his hips into yours and spilling his cum deep inside you while your walls squeezed and fluttered around him.

A bit later, Caspian finally found the strength to lift his head from your shoulder. He smiled down at you and you used your arms and legs to give him a full-body hug.

“I love you, my darling Y/N,” he said, then kissed your forehead, nose and lips. “Sorry that was a bit quick.”

“I…I love you, too, Caspian. If this is an elaborate hallucination my brain has created, I am a genius,” you said with a giggle. “And it was almost perfect.”

“Almost?” he asked with a smile.

“Yes. I think we need a lot of practice. So much practice. Daily. Maybe hourly,” you said with an impish grin.

Caspian laughed and then kissed you sweetly and then rolled next to you, pulling you close and snugging the cloaks around you. The cold night air was rapidly cooling your sweaty bodies but he wanted to hold you for another few moments.

“You are a genius, my love, but this is real. You are my dream come true,” he whispered against your hair. “And I’m glad it was alright. I had never done that before.”

You looked up at him, brow wrinkled in question. “You said you weren’t a virgin?”

“The first part…the second part I had done once before.”

You kissed his chest, hugging him and feeling cherished in a way you never had before. “Caspian, it was the most amazing thing I’ve ever experienced.”

He sighed in relief. “I feel the same, my love.”

You snuggled closer. “I’ve never felt so safe. I don’t want to move.”

“Unfortunately it’s a bit chilly to stay here for much longer, but please tell me there will be many, many more nights such as this?” Caspian entreated you. “Perhaps a lifetime of them?”

“Yes, my love,” you whispered with a smile.

“Then you will stay and be my wife?” he asked hesitantly.

“Yes, Caspian. I love you. Nothing would make me happier than being your wife. I will love you and support you in all that you do,” you swore.

“Thank you, my darling,” he said, kissing you sweetly, then moving to stand. “We should return to the castle.”

You accepted his hands, a bit shy about standing before his perfect body with your flaws, but then you saw his eyes go to your breasts when they bounced a bit and you realized that he seemed to like the extra padding you had, at least in certain places. Looking down, you confirmed that, yes, he did indeed seem to approve–greatly.

You stepped closer to him and ran your hand down his abdomen to his treasure trail and said, “Already? You’re going to keep me busy, aren’t you?”

He shivered at your touch. “For the rest of my life. I love you so much, Y/N.”

You stroked his cock with one hand and leaned forward to brush your nipples against his chest. “I love you, too. And you’re very sexy. I want you again.”

He inhaled through his nose quickly. “I will always endeavor to give you what you want, my darling. Shall we get dressed and climb your balcony?”

“You’re coming to bed with me?” you asked excitedly.

He pulled you close and grabbed your bottom with both hands, grinning lasciviously. “I am. And I am going to look up while you climb the trellis, as I wanted to so many times before.”

“Then I will leave my panties off so you can see what you’re getting when we reach the top,” you whispered into his ear before gently biting the lobe.

“Then what are we waiting for?”


	17. Chapter 17

Lord Ramind was sitting before the fireplace in his rooms in the palace. He was genuinely worried for his country. He had not supported Miraz, but also had not openly supported Caspian until he had won the throne. He didn’t think that made him a coward; it simply made him cautious.

Now he wondered if he had backed the wrong King. Certainly Miraz was a traitor and a ruthless madman, but he had been correct about the corrupting influence of Narnia on the Kingdom.

That woman. 

He gulped the amber liquid in his crystal snifter. Caspian had been biddable before you had arrived. Now his infatuation was leading him to question everything. Assaulting an orphan home? Peasant babies, probably the offspring of whores, right here in the palace? It was not to be borne.

Yet what could he do? He was not the King and in this instance Caspian was completely intractable. Ramind would not be surprised if you wheedled your way into a permanent position in the palace.

There was a light tap at the door.

“Who is it?” Ramind barked.

“Markes, My Lord.”

Ah, his spy. “Come in,” he called.

Markes entered. He was a slight, unassuming man. His features and everything about him were average, and he therefore blended into the background, which was very useful in his line of work.

“You have news?”

Markes nodded. He was not eager to share this information. “The King and Lady Y/N were intimate and he has asked her to marry him.”

“What?” Ramind seethed.

“They were on their walk and apparently were overcome. They have returned up the trellis to her chamber together.”

He would make her his Queen?

Not if Ramind had anything to say about it.

“We have work to do.”

* * *

 

You and Caspian made love, talked and planned all night. “We should not wait long to wed, my love,” Caspian sighed after the fourth? or perhaps fifth time you made love.

“Yeah no birth control,” you said with a smile. “I will be thrilled to have your babies. Plus, imagine how big my boobs will get!”

Caspian’s eyes grew comically wide and he looked down at your breasts. “They can get bigger?”

You laughed at his adorable expression and hugged him. “I love you so much, Caspian.”

“I love you, too. And your cleavage,” he joked.

“Oh, ha ha,” you snarked. “How long do we have to wait?”

“A few months, I suppose,” he sighed, flopping onto his back. “Though if we made a baby tonight it will have to be sooner.”

“Wanna try again? I don’t want to wait,” you said, only half-joking.

“I do not want to, either,” he said with a frown. “Everyone will be watching. We won’t be able to get away with being alone anymore once we announce the engagement.”

You slid your hand around his chest and down his stomach. “You’re going to withhold this now that we know we want to be together forever?” you grumped. “By the way, you had never done…that…before? Because you were really, really good at it.”

“No, I hadn’t,” he said, actually blushing. “I read a book.”

“For me?” you asked quietly.

“Yes,” he said, then kissed the tip of your nose. “I wanted to please you on our wedding night.”

“Yeah? You knew long enough that you wanted to marry me?”

“Yes. Almost from the moment I met you.”

“And now we have to wait until we’re married to be together again?” you whined.

“I am not happy about it, either. I have had to take cold baths since the day I met you,” he groused back.

“So why wait? Have a quick ceremony and a big reception later?”

He looked at you, eyebrows wrinkled in question. “I thought all women wanted big fancy weddings?”

“Oh because I’m like all women,” you said sarcastically, then kissed him to take the sting out of the snark. “I just want to be um Mrs. Caspian? Mrs. X? How does that work?”

“I guess you’ll have to make do with Queen Y/N,” he said with a laugh.

“Oh my God, I’ll be a Queen,” you said, the idea only now sinking in. “Caspian, do I have to? Can’t I just be your wife?”

“My love, I believe we were brought together not only because you are the one woman for me, but also because you are the right woman to help me unite Narnia.”

“No pressure,” you whispered, the enormity of the situation hitting you like a steam train.

“I will be with you every step of the way, my heart,” he reassured you, grasping your hand and kissing it. “Your love gives me strength, I will share mine with you.”

“You are so perfect, Caspian. I will always love you,” you said with a kiss to his chest.

“And I you, my darling,” he said.

You drifted to sleep with his hand stroking your back. You were exhausted, extremely satisfied and happier than ever before in your life.

Caspian felt the same, but knew he could not allow himself to fall asleep. He would need to sneak to his chamber to avoid the gossip. He grimaced. Neither of you were especially mindful of noise while you were making love. For all he knew, the entire palace and surrounding villages already knew.

He would have to see how soon he could marry you, because now that he knew how perfect you were together, he would have a hard time restraining himself, and he didn’t think you would even try.

You were sleeping soundly when he reluctantly got out of your bed and found his clothes strewn across the room, got dressed and put your clothing and undergarments neatly on a chair. He wanted to get back in bed with you. He wanted to make love to you again, but he wasn’t sure he could if he tried.

Then you rolled over to your back and the covers were below your magnificent bosom and he felt his cock stiffen. He took his clothes off and got back into bed with you, vowing to make love to you and then both of you would clean up and dress appropriately.

You woke up to the most delicious sensations of Caspian’s tongue between your legs. You surrendered to the sensation, groaning, “Wake me up like this every day for the rest of my life.”

Caspian chuckled. You were made for him.

* * *

 

Ramind had been up all night, writing notes and laying plans.

When he saw the King head to his study before breakfast as usual, he set his plans in motion. He sent his note to Caspian from you, informing him you were exhausted and would be down after a few more hours of rest.

He awaited Maira in a corridor near your room where he knew she would come by on her way to your room.

“Servant,” he said, summoning her imperiously. “I have need of you.”

“My Lord, I am just on my way to Lady Y/N to help her dress. May I fetch another servant?” she offered politely.

“No, you may not,” he growled. “I need this note taken into the village, and you will place it in Master Kawlin’s very hand yourself!”

“My Lord, may I not have another –” she tried again.

“Do I not take precedence over some otherworld guest? I am an advisor to the King!”

“Yes, My Lord,” she said meekly, curtsying and holding out her hand for the missive. “I will just let Lady Y/N know –”

“You will go now, and directly. And never question me again or you will regret it.”

Maira swallowed and nodded, curtsying and scampering off. You would understand.

* * *

 

There was a knock on your door and when they didn’t come right in, you knew it must not be Maira. “One moment!” you called while you jumped up to get your robe. You smiled at the soreness you felt, proof that last night had not just been a delicious dream. Caspian loved you, as he had demonstrated repeatedly last night.

Wrapped in your robe and decent, you opened the door to see Lord Ramind. “Oh,” you said in surprise. He was the last person you would have expected. “Good morning, Lord Ramind. How may I help you?”

“I come on King Caspian’s behalf. Thunderdream returned a few days ago. You are to pack your things and leave immediately.”

Your hand flew to your throat. “What? No, that can’t be right. Caspian asked me to marry him. We’re engaged,” you said desperately

“Oh indeed? How nice for you. May I see the ring? The wedding contract?”

“What?” you asked dumbly.

“I’m afraid if you have neither of those things, then you have no engagement. His Majesty wants you gone. Put on your rags you arrived in and get ready to leave. I will wait in the hall.”

“Can I just talk to Caspian?” you sobbed, tears rolling down your cheeks.

“He does not wish to see you. Gather your things.”

You sobbed as he left, closing the door behind him. You opened the door. “Can I see Maira or Doctor Cornelius?” you asked.

“She is not about. She was relieved of her duties to you this morning. She seemed quite pleased,” he said, twisting the knife one last time. “Doctor Cornelius does not have time to deal with you now that he has not been ordered to do so.”

“May I see the children?”

“Do you actually think those filthy little beggars care about you?” he sneered. “Get ready or you will be put out in your night clothes.”

You closed the door and sobbed for a moment before you got yourself together. Yeah, maybe Caspian had played you. If Thunderdream was back and he hadn’t told you…Apparently you had been correct in thinking you could never be a Queen. But…Maira was your friend. You nodded to yourself and went to write her a note. Men never knew how long it took a woman to do anything, you could spare a few minutes without raising suspicion.

* * *

 

You opened your door – the door – and stepped out. Lord Ramind looked you over as if he wondered if you had stolen anything, then said, “Follow me,” before leading you to a part of the palace you had not seen.

There he led you to a side gate where Thunderdream awaited you.

So it was true. The Centaur was back and Caspian hadn’t told you. Your last bit of doubt fled.

Thunderdream looked a bit hostile. “Come,” he growled, then started walking, keeping a brisk pace.

You looked over your shoulder as the palace grew smaller and then disappeared behind a hill.

You were going home. Where you belonged. 


	18. Chapter 18

Maira was in a mood. Lord Ramind grabbing a servant to go on an errand was not unheard of; he liked to throw his weight around. Still, it was irksome that she was forced to go and set aside her chores.

She knocked and then entered your room, assuming you would have rang and another maid would have answered when it became evident that Maira was not coming. She went about your room, tidying up and surprised to see how rumpled the sheets were, and then she saw the telltale signs of sex. Vigorous sex, actually. “Good for you, Y/N,” she whispered aloud.

As she pulled the pillows off to change the sheets a piece of paper fluttered to the floor, her name written on the folded sheet. She unfolded it, heart sinking as she read.

_My Dear Friend Maira,_

_So it seems that Thunderdream has returned, a few days ago now. The King never told me because apparently he wasn’t ready for me to go._

_After last night, I guess he’s ready. I am to change into the clothes I arrived in and leave quietly. He does not wish to say goodbye, and I am not to be given time to say goodbye to you or Doctor Cornelius or even the children._

_Thank you for being such a wonderful friend to me. To be honest, I considered briefly whether you were just helping the King to get me into bed, but you are simply too kind to be involved with such a low plan. I apologize for even considering it._

_I will miss you terribly. I wish that I could say goodbye, but know that I think you are a wonderful, kind woman who lifts others up. You are so kind and I wish I could tuck you into my backpack and take you with me._

_He told me he loved me and I believed him, Maira. My mind can’t even fathom it, to be honest. I’m fairly numb. Hopefully I’ll stay that way long enough to hike back to the crack I came through._

_I’ll miss you, my friend. Be well._

_Y/N_

Maira held her fist to her mouth, trying to stifle the sobs. It was impossible. You were her friend, like a sister, really, and the King just used you up like that?

How dare he?

* * *

 

The King was in a meeting with his advisors. Normally Maira wouldn’t interrupt such a group of important men, but normally she respected her King and didn’t want to castrate him. Today would be a day of firsts.

She let herself into the meeting chamber and went over to the King. “Your Majesty, I beg your pardon for the interruption but may I have a word? In private?”

Caspian looked both confused and concerned. “Of course,” he said, beginning to rise.

“Your Majesty, we have many important things to discuss. Cannot this…servant…wait?” Ramind said with disdain.

“I will return soon, Ramind,” Caspian said as he followed Maira.

“Where may we speak?” she asked coldly.

Caspian was beginning to worry. “My study. Is something amiss?”

Maira said nothing until they arrived at his study and the door was closed. “May I have permission to speak freely, Your Majesty?” she practically seethed.

Caspian gathered that she knew about last night and was not pleased with him. “Of course. Is Y/N well?”

Maira hauled off and hit him as hard as she could, right between the eyes as her husband had taught her.

Caspian reeled backward in surprise, tripping over a chair leg and winding up on his ass. “What was that for?” he shouted, seeing stars as blood began to stream from his nose.

“How could you?” she screamed.

“What exactly is it you think I have done?” he replied angrily.

She tossed the letter at him and said, “Congratulations, you broke a sweet, wonderful woman’s heart. She is my friend and you broke her and she’s gone,” she sobbed.

“Gone?” Caspian, now alarmed, read the note. “No! This is all lies! Tell me all, now!”

* * *

 

Caspian called for every tracker in the area to help him find you. Somehow you had found out that Thunderdream had returned and thought that last night was meaningless to him.

And he had a feeling he knew who was behind that. If he didn’t find you in time…well, Lord Ramind would beg for a clean execution.

“This way, Your Majesty!” one of his trackers called.

“Please, Aslan, let me find her in time,” he prayed.

* * *

 

“Y/N!” Caspian saw you ahead with Thunderdream and leapt from his horse while it was still moving. He threw himself to his knees before you, taking your hand and looking up into your grief-stricken, tear-covered face. “My love, I did not do this!! Do not leave me.”

“What do you mean?” you said, yanking your hand from his grasp.

Thunderdream broke in, “Do not bother, Caspian. I was told that she wanted to return to her world and you mean nothing to her.”

“WHAT??” you shrieked. “That’s a damned lie, who told you that?”

Caspian got to his feet. “I would wager it was Lord Ramind. Am I correct, Thunder?”

“It was indeed, Majesty,” he replied more formally.

“Do you see, my love?” he said gently reaching to caress your cheek.

You stepped out of his reach, keeping your eyes down. “No, I can’t stay. I can’t stay where people hate me enough to go to such lengths to get me to leave,” you whispered.

“You’re sure?” Caspian asked resignedly.

“Absolutely.”

Caspian sighed. “Alright. I had hoped you would want to stay, but if this is how it must be…”

You were still looking down, but it felt like a physical blow when he agreed to let you leave so easily. You nodded and turned to Thunderdream. “Let’s go.”

“Yes, Thunder, lead the way,” Caspian said.

You swung around. “What?” you exclaimed.

“If you will not stay here with me, I will have to go to your world with you. Because I cannot live without you,” he said softly, reaching out to hold your hand.

“No! You’re the King. You can’t leave,” you said slowly as if you were speaking to someone dull-witted.

He shrugged. “If you will not be my Queen then I do not wish to rule. I will abdicate immediately. Perhaps Narnia can become a Democracy like America?”

“You’d hate it there. I hate it there,” you said as if you were speaking to a child.

“I will be with you and that is all that matters, my love,” he said, smiling cheerfully.

You looked at Caspian for a while, not speaking. He loved you. That was obvious. “Why didn’t you tell me that Thunderdream had returned?” you asked quietly.

“I didn’t want you to leave and I was afraid you would feel pressured to do so,” he whispered, ashamed. “I knew I wanted to be with you forever, had planned to woo you and propose and announce our engagement at the Independence Day Ball, but you said that you were sad because you could not take Cinda back to Earth with you! It hurt me, Y/N. I thought – I hoped after we kissed that you had feelings for me, too, and then…”

You threw yourself into his arms. “I’m so sorry, love. I didn’t mean it that way. You didn’t mention it again, and you didn’t kiss me again so I thought it didn’t mean anything and you would want me to go.”

Caspian sighed and pulled you closer. “Oh, my love, I am just so thankful that I caught you. Please, let me come with you.”

You pulled back and shook your head frantically. “No, you have to stay here. You’re too important.”

Caspian rested his forehead against yours. “Please stay. I need you,” he whispered. “Marry me and be my Queen. Be my wife, my best friend, my confidante. I cannot do this without you, not now that I know how it can be with you.”

“Yes. I love you. I would be miserable without you,” you said honestly. “Are you sure, though?”

“I have never been more sure of anything, love. Be my wife.”

“Yes!” you said, then pulled him down for a kiss.

Caspian smiled happily and spun you around, then turned to his guard escort and yelled, “Bow before your future Queen! We are getting married!”

You laughed happily as the men bowed and then cheered for you both.

* * *

 

Caspian mounted his horse and then you put your foot in the stirrup and he pulled you into his lap. He wouldn’t be comfortable with you beyond his reach for quite some time.

After you wiggled around and settled in on his lap, you caressed his cheek and smiled up at him, but then your smile turned to a frown. “You look like you have two black eyes. And is that blood in your moustache?”

“Your friend Maira loves you very much,” he said drily. “She asked if she could speak freely and then punched me so hard I tripped over furniture and landed on my arse.”

Your eyes grew big as he explained what happened, then you started trying to suppress a giggle. “I love her so much,” you said with a chuckle.

“Yes, I think I shall bestow a title on her. She has saved the Kingdom.”

“Here,” you said as you pulled his face down to kiss his nose and each eye. “All better?”

“Yes, thank you,” he whispered.

You were cuddled up to his chest with your one hand around his waist, the other stroking his arm and the top of his thigh. “I have a horseback sex fantasy,” you whispered randomly.

Caspian shouted a laugh in surprise and you grinned up at him. “I love you, Y/N. Never change.”

“Well, how about we don’t change for each other but I pretend to be a grown-up in public?”

“That sounds like a very fair compromise, as long as you are always my Y/N.”

“And as long as you’re my Caspian. Oh, and I don’t share,” you warned.

“So you’ve said,” he responded drily.

“Oh, yeah. I guess I _was_ projecting, who knew?”

“I certainly hoped,” he said sweetly, kissing your nose.

“When can we get married?” you asked.

“We will need time for invitations and a gown and preparations,” he said.

“I suppose,” you said. “But it doesn’t have to be fancy on my account.”

“We will schedule it as soon as absolutely possible. I’m not waiting a moment longer than necessary to make you mine.”

You tilted your head back to look him in the eye and whispered, “You did a pretty good job of that last night,” as you slid your hand up the inside of his leg to gently tickle across his cock.

He kissed you hungrily for a moment before he remembered himself. “I do want the world to know but it’s probably better to have a wedding ceremony than to throw you down and take you in front of my soldiers.”

“Good point. See, that’s why I love you. So smart,” you said with a wink.

“But worry not, after we deal with Ramind we will devote all of our time to the wedding.”

“Yes, please!” you exclaimed, but then got a bit of a grim expression. “What are you going to do about Lord Ramind?”

“I am not sure,” he said. “He lied to me, he manipulated the woman he knew I intended to make my Queen, misrepresented me to Thunderdream. I cannot let these offenses go unpunished. Yet he has guided me well and served Narnia.”

“Depends on his frame of mind, maybe,” you commented.

“How do you mean?”

“If he’s sorry, dismiss him; if he’s not, lifetime guest of the palace? You don’t want him dead to be a martyr or alive and banished to be a leader. If he’s bitter and left to his own devices he could sow discord and stir up a rebellion.”

Caspian looked at you in surprise.

You winked. “Hey, I’m not just a pretty face and a pair of killer boobs. I took a lot of political science classes.”

“You are a marvel,” he murmured, leaning down to kiss you. “And your breasts are amazing.”

“You have a few very nice features that I became intimately acquainted with last night. I hope to see them again soon.”

Then you recalled that you had been shuffled out of the palace before you had bathed. “But I need a bath.”

Caspian vigorously sniffed your neck and behind your ear, making snorting sounds like a pig hunting truffles. “Smell alright to me, love.”

“There’s my favorite Caspian,” you said with a giggle.

“Occasionally Caspian is playful.”

“I love all my Caspians,” you said with a smile.

He stopped in front of the palace gates. “Enough to marry them?” he asked with a grin.

“Hmmmm you are a really good…kisser,” you said wiggling your eyebrows and acting as if weighing your options. “Will you tell me why your accent slipped?”

“Yes.”

“Then I suppose I may as well marry you.”

“Thank you, my love. It scared me to death to read that note.” He spurred the horse back into motion and headed through the courtyard to the front of the palace.

You held your head up, smiled and waved. You were going to be Caspian’s Queen, you would do your very best to make him proud of his wife.

He helped you down off the horse, kissed you and led you up the stairs.

Thunderdream returned with you at Caspian’s request. They had been off with their heads together and when you walked over they stopped talking.

You figured it was about Ramind and you wouldn’t interfere publicly, but you hoped Caspian would allow you to be present when he questioned him.

He held your hand and walked with you to your room, kissing you outside. “After dinner I will gather the household staff to make the announcement if that is acceptable to you?”

“Yes, love.” You threw yourself into his arms and hugged and squeezed him. When you could finally bring yourself to let go, you stepped back and whispered, “Wanna join me in my bath?”

“Naughty minx, I cannot. Unpleasant business to attend to.”

“I want to be there,” you said with a warning in your tone.

“Oh,” Caspian said. “Of course. Then I will wait for you.”

“Yay!” you cheered as you opened your door and walked in talking to him over your shoulder. “So do you want to get in the tub with me?”

“No, the King does not, does he, Majesty?” came Maira’s voice.

“I think I will go find out what we need to do to get married. My love, come to the study when you are done? And would you like some food sent up? It will be a few hours until supper.”

“Yes, I am hungry, thank you hon,” you smiled at him.

“Of course,” he said softly, then cradled your face in his hands and kissed you.

“You’ll wait to talk to Ramind?” you reminded him sternly, arms around his waist and leaning against his chest.

“Yes, love,” he replied, then sighed and said, “I am already henpecked.”

You pinched his bum and he jumped and laughed. “You have not yet begun to be pecked, Your Majesty.”

“I shall look forward to it,” he said softly, adoring look on his face. “My future wife.”

“I can’t wait, Caspian,” you replied.

“Maira?”

“Yes, Majesty?” she replied a bit apprehensively.

“Thank you. You shall be rewarded, My Lady.”

“For punching you?” she asked in amazement.

Caspian shrugged. “Collateral damage. You saved me from a lifetime of misery without my love and Narnia’s Queen. I thank you.”

Maira curtsied. “I have no words, Majesty.”


	19. Chapter 19

Caspian took his leave and you went and threw yourself into Maira’s arms, both of you crying and babbling.

When you calmed down and wiped your eyes and noses, you giggled and said, “Maira, how can I ever thank you for beating up the man I love?”

She started laughing and you wound up holding each other up, overcome with the emotions of the day that you lapsed into hysteria.

“Be my maid of honor?” you said when you finally settled down.

“I am but a maid,” she said, shaking her head.

“No. You’re the very best friend I have ever had. I want you to be beside me when I marry the man of my dreams. Please,” you said, holding her hand.

“Yes. Of course,” she said, pulling you into a hug.

When she stepped away, she said, “You can be assured of the King’s love for you because you smell terrible.”

You laughed. “I cannot wait to get into a bath and a whalebone monstrosity, honestly.”

“Then let us get you smelling better for your sweetheart.”

As you headed to the bathroom, she called after you, “Oh, Y/N?”

You turned to look at her, humming your answer. “I told you so!”

You laughed and shook your head as you went into the bathroom and closed the door.

* * *

 

You emerged from your rooms, clean, fed and ready for a fight. There was a Faun guard waiting outside your room to escort you and Maira to the King.

“This way, ladies,” he said. “I am Paldus, the King has sent me to escort you to him.”

“Thank you,” you said gratefully.

He led you into a part of the palace you had only been to on the tour, so you were happy for his guidance. When you reached the chamber, you straightened your spine and sailed into the room as if you had not a care in the world.

Caspian saw you arrive and got quickly to his feet, the rest of the summoned Council following suit. “My love,” he said, taking your hand and escorting you to the seat next to his.

When you were both seated, the rest of the room’s occupants followed suit. Caspian looked around the room and began speaking, summing up the events that led to this morning. A few asked questions of you and Caspian, and then Maira and Thunderdream were called in to tell their parts of the story.

Then they called in Lord Ramind.

“Ramind, what do you have to say for yourself?” Caspian asked calmly.

“I did what I felt was best for Narnia, Your Majesty,” he said simply.

“You have no remorse for the damage you did, and the damage you very nearly did?” Caspian asked, a bit of anger showing through his calm exterior and his accent flaring up a bit.

You reached over to cover his hand with yours to remind him that you were with him, he had not succeeded. Caspian squeezed your hand back and kept ahold of it when you would have pulled it back.

“I do not believe she is fit to be Queen of Narnia, so no, I have no remorse. I wish only that I had succeeded in getting her removed from your presence so her enchantment over you could be ended,” he seethed, looking over at you hatefully.

Caspian shook his head sadly. “It upsets me that you trust my judgment so little. I am under no enchantment but love.”

“Love,” Ramind sneered. “You’re a child playing at government. You have no idea what it takes to run a country, bringing this whore and those pestilent little bastards from the orphan home into the palace and treating them like our equals!”

You held onto Caspian’s hand as he started to rise. “Don’t lower yourself,” you whispered to him.

When you could feel that Caspian had calmed, you gave his hand another squeeze. He nodded at you and said, “I think we must invite Lord Ramind to be our honored guest here at Cair Paravel. You will be moved to different rooms from which you will only leave for exercise while under constant guard. The guards will be rotated. You may have visitors when your behavior merits them.

“Does the Council agree?”

A round of Ayes was uttered and Caspian said, “Thank you, my friends. Guards, take him to his rooms until new ones have been prepared for him. Do not let him out of your sight.”

When the guards had removed Ramind from the Council Chamber, Caspian said, “Does anyone else object to my fiance?”

After another round of support from the Council, Caspian put forth a motion to raise Maira to the Nobility in reward for her service to her King and future Queen. This also passed without question.

* * *

 

The dressmaker from the village came to deliver your clothes and do the final fitting on your ball gown.

You also sat down together to design a wedding dress. It was going to be a gold silk velvet overdress with burgundy lions embroidered around the hem and up the front and bodice over a matching burgundy silk underdress with a poofy petticoat.

Caspian would be wearing a coordinating ensemble of a gold velvet jacket over burgundy silk trousers and knee high boots. He would be wearing his crown.

After the ceremony, you would receive yours. And you were terrified.

“Love?” you said one evening as you snuggled on a settee in the drawing room you had spent your evenings in since your first day.

“Yes, darling?” Caspian replied softly, stroking your back.

“Are you sure I can do this?” you asked him.

“Completely.”

“It’s intimidating,” you whispered.

“I will be beside you every step of the way. This is a marriage first, my love. I vow to you, you,” he smiled here, “our children: you will always come first, love.”

You smiled at him then, a genuine smile filled with relief. “How do you always know just what to say?”

“Just lucky to be able to make you smile,” he said with a grin, kissing you gently. “All will be well. You are the right woman for me and for Narnia. And I cannot wait to show you off as my future wife at the ball.”

“Oh!” you exclaimed, sitting up and bumping his chin with the top of your head.

“Ow!”

“I’m sorry, baby!”

“I’m alright but what’s wrong?”

“I can’t dance, do I have to dance?” you said frantically.

“This is what shakes your composure?” he asked, amazed. “You get lost in a cave, wind up in a different world, are greeted by a Centaur, marched for miles, kept a polite prisoner, fall madly in love with a handsome King,” you giggled here, “make him fall utterly and completely in love with you, are lied to by an evil villain and tricked into believing that the handsome King never loved you,” you both frowned here, “and have him throw himself at your feet, offer to abdicate his throne if you will not stay by his side and be his wife and the thought of dancing is what makes you lose your poise.”

“Yeah, OK,” you said, embarrassed. “You’ve made your point. I’m being silly.”

“No, my darling. I have never loved you more,” he said, the goofy grin that he wore only when he looked at you on his face. “We shall conquer this as we will conquer all things: together. I shall teach you to dance.”

“However can I repay your kindness?” you said with a saucy grin and a hand on his thigh, slowly sliding upwards.

“Do not tempt me, my love,” he said, eyes closed and a pained look on his face.

“Why not? You tempt me with every breath you take,” you whispered.

“Because it would be unseemly if our first child was born an inappropriate length of time after the wedding,” he growled as if repeating something he had been told.

“Did Doctor Cornelius tell you that?” you asked with a giggle.

“Yes,” he said, attempting to pull you back into his arms where you could cause less mischief.

“Well, if that’s your worry, I can promise you that what I have in mind for you will not get me pregnant,” you said as you pushed his shirt up and kissed his abdomen.

Caspian gasped at the sensation. “It seems like there was something else to worry about but honestly I cannot recall at present.”

You laughed and undid his trousers, then began to kiss lower still.

Caspian gave in. It was reckless and possibly stupid, but you were kissing his stomach and then you put your mouth on his cock and he no longer had the speech skills necessary to dissuade you.

* * *

 

The next few afternoons were devoted to dance lessons. He patiently led you through steps until you were able to follow his lead. Maira would play the piano, which was how you managed to keep your hands off Caspian; his fluid grace was enough to make you want to rip his clothes off wherever you stood.

Even though you spent every moment humanly possible together during the day, you still missed your midnight strolls. You might have been able to seduce him into a secluded corner a few times, and that one time in his study and once or twice in a bathroom – but you still hadn’t been able to talk him into the late night meetings.

Which was why when you were standing on your balcony looking up at the stars and you heard your name whispered you were overcome with joy. You looked down and there was your love, beckoning you to join him. You nodded and went inside to get your cloak.

When you hopped off the trellis, you threw yourself into his arms and kissed him hard.

“That was quite the hero’s welcome, darling,” he said breathlessly. “Did you perhaps forget that we parted only a few hours ago?”

You held him close, cheek pressed to his chest. “We should never have to part.”

“Soon we won’t,” he reassured you. “Walk with me, dear one.”

You strolled along, arm in arm and in contented silence. When you came to the bench where you would often stop to look up at the stars, Caspian stopped and pulled you down to sit next to him, arm around you holding you close.

“I cannot tell you how many times I wished to hold you like this in this very spot.”

“I wanted it, too.”

“It is a great feeling to know that I have found the other half of my heart,” he whispered.

You tipped your head up to his and he kissed you. “I never thought I would ever love someone as much as I do you,” you said softly.

Caspian unwound his arm from you and turned to face you. “I know that we have wedding plans in motion, clothes have been ordered, invitations sent, menus prepared. There is one detail that I have not seen to yet.”

“What is it? We have the officiant, the flowers, the musicians…what have we missed?” you asked, worried.

Caspian slid off the bench to kneel before you, opening an ornately carved box that held within it a gorgeous ruby and diamond ring. “Would you do me the honor of being my wife, my Queen, my lover and my forever?”

You covered your mouth with a hand when he dropped to one knee. “Caspian, I already said yes!”

“Say it just one more time, my love,” he asked with a smile.

“Yes. I will marry you. It will be my dream come true to be your wife, lover and forever. And I will be your Queen, though that will always come after you in importance. I love you so much, Caspian.”

He grinned and slipped the ring on your finger and then you threw your arms around his neck which in turn caused you both to fall into the grass, with you winding up laying on top of him. You slid up to straddle his waist.

“Hmmmm does this remind you of anything?” you said in a husky voice. “Outside at night, declaring our love. What happened next? Do you remember?” you pretended to try to recall.

“And to think I swore you wouldn’t seduce me,” he groaned as you slid your hips forward and in turn rubbed yourself against his cock.

“Hey, I got my period out of the way, let’s roll the dice,” you said, wiggling your eyebrows.

“Babies are born early all the time,” he groaned, pulling you down into a kiss.

* * *

 

The night of the Narnian Independence Day Ball came and your engagement was announced. Everyone who was anyone already knew, but it was enjoyable to see Maira moving among the Nobility again.

Either Caspian or she was with you at all times. You danced with Caspian and Doctor Cornelius, but were able to avoid dancing with others due to the engagement announcement.

The Nobles who had been so rude at the dinner party a few months previously were in attendance, and they made every attempt to act like nothing untoward had happened at their first meeting. You were not the sort to hold grudges but neither were you a fatuous youth; you knew who they really were and would not trust them.

* * *

 

The day of your wedding arrived a month later. It was soon after the Ball and put a strain on the household staff, but they universally adored you and you had them bring in as much help from the village as they needed to lighten their loads.

You were also quick to point out the ridiculous hours that they were forced to keep. Caspian was a good man and an honorable King, but these things had been the way of castle life for his entire existence.

So you made suggestions for job sharing, child care at the castle, vacation and free transportation to visit families that are far away. One of the maids said that she hadn’t seen her family for five years because they lived too far away to visit on her afternoon off.

Caspian took all of your suggestions to heart, though he did have to implement them gradually. But the workers were being appreciated more and that made them want to work hard for you.

So the wedding and coronation ceremonies went off without a hitch. You became Queen Y/N, wife to Caspian and for a wedding gift, mother to Princess Cinda. There was no gift he could have given you that meant more.

* * *

 

The festivities were over and you walked together to the Royal Suite. Caspian had finished a new wing of the castle that would be just for their family and closest attendants.

When you reached the door to your bedchamber, Caspian picked you up and spun you over the threshold, positively beaming. “My wife,” he whispered, rubbing his nose against yours affectionately.

“My husband,” you answered on a sigh. “I promise you will never be lonely again.”

“Nor you,” he said softly.

“And you’ll never be horny for long.”

Caspian shouted another laugh. “It would seem that I was fortunate enough to marry a lusty wench.”

“Oh, you have no idea the naughty thoughts I’ve had about you.”

“Promise to show me all of them?”

“I plan to,” you said with a wink.

“I love you, Y/N. I have never been so happy.”

“I will always love you, Caspian. I feel like I always have.”

“I believe we were fated, my love. This is where you belong.”

~The End


End file.
